Perversiones en Clase de Pociones
by EugeBlack
Summary: PWP. Hermione está determinada a averiguar qué hay entre Harry y Draco. Sin embargo, ese descubrimiento la lleva a sensaciones muy interesantes... HPHGDM SLASH! TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y compañía le pertenecen a JKR, la Warner Bros, etc, etc etc.

_Nota de EugeBlack: ¡Hola! Este es mi primer intento de slash, trío. Llevo meses intentando terminar este shot. ¡Finalmente lo logré! ¡Hurra!_

**Advertencia: **_este fic es slash (relaciones chico/ chico), si no te gusta, no lo leas, ¡nada de howlers!. Es un PWP, contiene lemmon y muuucho OOC. _

_Dedicado a _**SabelaMalfoy.**_ Wapa, aquí está tu regalito, retrasadísimo, pero más vale tarde que nunca. ¡TQM wapa!_

**PERVERSIONES EN CLASE DE POCIONES**

Miré mi reloj y pegué un brinco que casi pego al techo. Faltaban menos de diez minutos para que comenzara la clase de Pociones. Agarré rápidamente los libros y los guardé en mi mochila, sin preocuparme porque no estuvieran en orden alfabético. Salí rápidamente de la biblioteca para dirigirme a las mazmorras.

Estaba tan apurada que apenas me daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. De repente sentí un agudo dolor en mi hombro e instantes después estaba en el suelo. Con los ojos brillantes por el dolor, miré a mi alrededor y vi a un temeroso chico de Hufflepuff. Sentí la rabia crecer en mi interior, si llegaba tarde a la clase de Snape por culpa de ese chiquillo…

"Disculpa, no fue mi intención" empezó a decir el chiquillo, con la voz temblorosa. Supongo que mi mirada lo habrá asustado. JA. Se lo merece.

"¡Quince puntos menos para Hufflepuff! ¡Y a ver si te fijas la próxima vez por dónde andas!" grité molesta mientras me paraba y recogía mi mochila. Uff menos mal que no se llegó a abrir, sino perdería demasiado tiempo recogiendo todos los libros.

"Pero… pero… no es justo" balbuceó el chiquillo, protestando por la pérdida de puntos para su Casa.

"Apártate de mi vista si no quieres que sean treinta" le dije con un tono que perfectamente podía rivalizar con el de Draco Malfoy. Hmm Malfoy. Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos impúdicos que vinieron a mi mente al recordar a mi hurón favorito. "Soy Premio Anual y perfectamente puedo quitar puntos" le dije antes de darme la vuelta y seguir mi camino a las mazmorras. ¡Maldición! Me atrasé más por culpa por ese chiquillo y ahora me quedaban escasos tres minutos para llegar a la clase.

Bueno bueno, se que quizá fui un poco mala con el Hufflepuff, ¿pero es que el niñato no entiende que tengo que llegar a clase rápido? Y debo admitir que no es precisamente porque la clase de Pociones para los ÉXTASIS sea muy interesante. Quiero averiguar qué hay entre Harry y Malfoy. Se que hay algo extraño entre esos dos. Desde que comenzó el año escolar no ha habido las riñas de épocas pasadas. ¡Malfoy ni siquiera se mete conmigo! ¡O con Ron! Pero Ron es demasiado denso para darse cuenta de que algo extraño pasa, simplemente está demasiado sorprendido de que Malfoy ya no se meta con él. JA. Si se enterara que en la clase de Pociones, Malfoy, Harry y yo formamos equipo… le daría un infarto como mínimo.

Finalmente llego a la puerta del aula de clases, miro mi reloj y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, falta menos de un minuto para el comienzo de la clase. Me recuesto unos momentos de la pared, intentando recuperar el aliento y la compostura después de haber corrido por medio colegio. Vaya, creo que necesito dejar de pasar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca y hacer algo de ejercicio. Hmm quizá le pida a Harry que me enseñe a volar como Merlín manda, o a Ron, hasta Malfoy. Hmm al pensar en volar y en escobas no puedo evitar que ciertas imágenes vengan a mí. Malfoy. Harry. Volando en sus escobas, haciendo piruetas, sudorosos y excitados por el ejercicio. El viento jugando con sus cabellos y túnicas, dejando ver algunos trozos de nívea y suave piel. Ñam ñam.

Vuelvo a sacudir la cabeza y me paso la mano por el cabello, arreglándolo lo mejor posible. Definitivamente tengo que dejar de tener esos pensamientos. ¡No es posible que me vaya a correr al lado de la puerta de la clase del grasiento y para nada sensual profesor de Pociones!

Sí, lo admito. ¡Lo admito! Este último año he desarrollado una 'ligera' atracción por mi mejor amigo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?. Ya no usa los lentes, y ya no es el mismo niño flacuchento de cuando entró a Hogwarts. Los entrenamientos de Quidditch y de Defensa han hecho maravillas en su cuerpo. Y Malfoy, aunque es un engreído y capullo en casi todas las ocasiones, eso no quita que sea sumamente atractivo.

Con pasos seguros, entro al aula y veo que aun faltan unos pocos por entrar. Rodeo los ojos, si llegan 2 segundos tarde va a haber una masacre en la pérdida de puntos de las Casas. Me dirijo a la mesa donde están sentados Harry y Malfoy. Me detengo, no se han percatado de mi presencia. Frunzo el ceño y los observo, están hablando en susurros, por lo que no llego a escuchar qué dicen. Instantes después Harry se ríe y un rubor cubre sus mejillas. ¡Tengo que averiguar exactamente que sucede entre esos dos!

Termino de acercarme a la mesa y me siento al lado de Harry.

"Hola Harry. ¿Cómo amaneciste?" le digo mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla.

El rubor de las mejillas de Harry aumenta y baja la mirada por un instante. Malfoy inclina levemente la cabeza, a forma de saludo, pero sus fríos ojos grises no me abandonan.

"Err… bien Mia. Muy bien. ¿Y tú?" me preguntó con la voz un poco rasposa.

Iba a responderle pero Snape escogió justo ese momento para hacer su aparición. Entró al aula con su imponente estilo de siempre, la capa ondeando de una forma dramática. Vaya. ¿Cómo hará eso?. Digo, siempre que entra a clase la capa ondea de la misma manera, ¡y nunca hay brisa en este lugar!

Veo como el profesor se dirige al pizarrón, levanta la varita y con un movimiento de esta aparecen las instrucciones en la pizarra. Luego se voltea y observa a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes, como si intentara conocer nuestros más profundos secretos.

"Las instrucciones para la segunda fase de la elaboración de la Poción Multijugos está en la pizarra. Está todo lo suficientemente claro, por lo que espero que no tengan ninguna duda y no estropeen el salón mientras realizo unos compromisos. A trabajar". Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y salió del aula.

Dejé escapar un suspiro que no me había dado cuenta que había estado deteniendo. Inmediatamente saco mis apuntes, mientras Harry se levanta para buscar el caldero y demás instrumentos, y Draco buscaba los ingredientes de la poción.

Durante los siguientes minutos empezamos a cortar todos los ingredientes. Los tres estábamos trabajando en un cómodo silencio. Pero instantes después, Malfoy rompió el silencio.

"Potter," empezó a arrastrar las palabras. "Así no es como se corta, los cortes tienen que ser longitudinales y de 3 milímetros de separación. Esos cortes que has hecho están muy grandes, y no servirán" le dijo mientras sutilmente le tocaba la mano con la que estaba cortando. Seguidamente las mejillas de Harry se volvieron a ruborizar.

¡Oh Merlín! ¡Malfoy ha tocado la mano de Harry! Y aunque arrastró las palabras, como siempre lo hace, no sonó despectivo en ningún momento. ¡Tengo que saber ya qué sucede entre esos dos!

"Malfoy tiene razón Harry. Esos cortes no están bien. A ver, dame eso, lo iré a botar y buscaré más" le dije mientras rápidamente agarraba la bandeja con el ingrediente mal cortado y me dirigía al bote de basura. Me deshice del ingrediente e inmediatamente me acerqué al armario, donde agarré una nueva porción del ingrediente.

Me regresé a mi asiento y le pasé el ingrediente a Harry. Inmediatamente me enfrasqué en mi propio ingrediente, pero de vez en cuando echaba miradas furtivas a Harry o a Malfoy, para ver si había algo extraño. Pero durante los siguientes 25 minutos de la clase nada pasó entre ellos, y me estaba empezando a sentir frustrada.

A los instantes también me empecé a molestar, ya que los otros dos grupos que estaban en la clase habían terminado y habían colocado sus calderos en un lugar seguro, para inmediatamente después marcharse del salón. ¡Y nosotros acabábamos de poner la poción en el caldero! ¡Oh Merlín! Snape va a llegar en cualquier momento y nos va a quitar tropecientos puntos por no tener la poción lista a tiempo, aunque su querido y adorado Malfoy esté en el grupo. ¡No! ¡No quiero que me castiguen! ¡No quiero pasar toda la noche limpiando asquerosos calderos con la lengua!

Respiro hondo varias veces para calmar mi incipiente ataque de pánico. Me giro y veo que Malfoy ya está dándole vueltas a la poción, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Un poco más tranquila porque falta poco, empiezo a recoger los instrumentos de la mesa. Instantes después frunzo el ceño, Harry ha permanecido muy quieto y con los ojos cerrados.

"Hmm ¿Harry?. ¿Me ayudas a guardar los instrumentos?" le pregunto mientras coloco una mano en mi cadera.

Harry permaneció con los ojos cerrados, mientras su cara se ponía bastante roja. Soltó un leve gemido. Aguanté la respiración. Veo a Malfoy, quien se encuentra tan tranquilo como siempre, dándole vueltas a la poción con una mano. ¡Un momento! ¿Dónde coño está la otra mano de Malfoy?.

Cierro los ojos, en mi mente corriendo los distintos lugares en donde podría estar la mano de Malfoy. Sin poderlo evitar, un pequeño gemido sale de mis labios. Abro los ojos horrorizada. Afortunadamente Harry no se dio cuenta, sigue con los ojos cerrados y ese adorable rubor en el rostro. Pero Malfoy sí se dio cuenta de mi gemido. ¡Y ahora me está viendo con una sonrisa autosuficiente y predadora!

Bajo la mirada rápidamente, termino de recoger los instrumentos y me dirijo al armario para guardarlos. Me cuesta un poco ponerlos en su lugar, porque mis manos tiemblan ligeramente. Termino de guardar todo y cierro la puerta del armario, y me recuesto de esta. Mi respiración es errática, ¡Draco Hurón Puñetero Malfoy! Mira lo que has causado con esa mirada predadora y de deseo, con esos ojos grises como la luna y… Agarro mi túnica y me la quito, hace demasiado calor en las mazmorras, ¿no?.

Otro gemido me saca de mis cavilaciones, levanto la mirada y veo que es Harry quien ha gemido, mientras Draco sigue moviendo la poción, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Me acerco de nuevo a la mesa, y no puedo evitar quedarme observando a Draco. Instantes después, este se da cuenta y me vuelve a sonreír de esa forma, mientras apaga el mechero y deja de mezclar la poción. Trago duro, y desvío la mirada, si lo sigo viendo voy a correrme.

Las manos no me dejan de temblar, pero empiezo a guardar mis pergaminos en la mochila. Sin poderlo evitar, uno se me cae debajo del escritorio. Siento que el corazón me palpita muchísimo mientras me agacho y me meto bajo el escritorio, para agarrar el pergamino.

Una vez que me meto debajo, todo pensamiento acerca del pergamino queda relegado al fondo de mi mente. La visión que tengo delante es la más excitante que he visto en mi vida.

¡La mano de Draco está acariciando suave y lentamente el miembro grande y duro de Harry! Ooohhh.

Por un momento me olvido de respirar, mientras observo hipnotizada el movimiento de esa mano. Arriba abajo, arriba abajo, arriba abajo. Sin apenas darme cuenta de lo que hago, bajo mi mano y la meto debajo de la falda, tocando mis partes sensibles. Muerdo mi labio inferior para evitar que un gemido se escape.

Mientras me masturbo sigo viendo el movimiento de la mano de Draco, y escucho los gemidos amortiguados de Harry.

En un impulso que no pude controlar, decidí que Malfoy también necesitaba un poco de placer. ¡Merlín, ya se lo estaba dando a Harry al masturbarlo, y a mi me lo estaba dando solo con la esplendorosa vista que tenía al frente.

Acercándome a las piernas del rubio, agarré el botón de su pantalón y lo abrí, para luego bajar el cierre. Me detuve un momento, con mis manos colocadas firmemente en sus caderas. Me volví a morder el labio. ¿Y si Malfoy no quería eso? ¡Qué vergüenza! Más nunca podría verlo a los ojos.

Cualquier duda que tenía fue disuelta cuando Draco se levantó un poco del asiento, para que yo removiera con más facilidad sus pantalones. Sonreí satisfecha. Delicadamente le baje los pantalones, dejándoselos a nivel de los tobillos. Instantes después le bajé los bóxers negros que tenía, e inmediatamente después salió a la vista su miembro erecto y orgulloso, que se sentía feliz por la liberación de la tela.

Me acerqué un poco más, agarré sus testículos y empecé a jugar con ellos, mientras colocaba un pequeño beso en la cabeza de su miembro. Sentí un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Draco y mi sonrisa se amplió. Con más confianza, empecé a lamer todo el miembro, mientras seguía jugando con sus testículos. Instantes después, me metí todo su miembro en mi boca, y empecé a succionar, lamer y morder suavemente, mientras escuchaba unos gemidos provenientes de la boca del rubio. Giré mi mirada y vi que la velocidad de la masturbación en el miembro de Harry se había acelerado.

De repente sentí que la mano libre del rubio se posaba sobre mi cabeza, queriendo profundizar la felación. Cerré los ojos con placer, tener completamente dentro de mi boca el miembro de Malfoy me daba un placer genial.

Sentía como la coherencia empezaba a abandonar mi cerebro. Se sentía demasiado bien lo que estaba haciendo. Quise otorgar más placer, por lo que estiré mi mano derecha y me uní a la mano de Malfoy, masturbando a Harry. Un escalofrío de placer recorrió mi espalda, al sentir el roce de nuestras manos sobre el miembro de Harry, el cual ya estaba húmedo, debido al pre-semen. Los gemidos en la habitación se incrementaron, e instantes después, Harry se corrió en nuestras manos, pegando un pequeño grito de placer, haciendo que yo también me corriera. Poco después Draco se corrió en mi boca, y no tuve ningún problema en tragarme el líquido amargo.

Instantes después, saqué el miembro de Malfoy de mi boca, mientras intentaba tranquilizar mi respiración. No se si pasó un minuto o una hora, los tres en silencio, tratando de calmarnos por lo que habíamos hecho instantes antes. Cerré los ojos, rememorando el placer que había sentido. Pocos momentos después los abrí de golpe, cuando sentí un par de manos en mis hombros. Harry me estaba sacando delicadamente del escritorio.

Salí de donde estaba, y me levanté, pasándome una mano por el cabello, intentándolo arreglar, pero creo que no obtuve ningún éxito. Levanté la mirada y me hundí en las profundas esmeraldas de Harry. Me estaba mirando con un profundo deseo y lujuria.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en mis labios, y aparté la mirada. Al lado nuestro estaba Malfoy, se había subido los pantalones pero no se los había abrochado, y nos observaba con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Parecía que aprobase lo que se advertía en la mirada de Harry.

Di un par de pasos de forma nerviosa, sentía como la excitación y adrenalina empezaba a correr por mis venas de nuevo. Ahora estaba a pocos centímetros de la boca de Harry, mi mejor amigo. Observé esos delgados labios rosados, que me invitaban a probarlos. Desde hace mucho tiempo he querido saber a qué saben, ¿a vainilla? ¿A fresa?. Tenía que saberlo ya, no iba a poder aguantar por mucho tiempo más.

Me puse de puntillas para estar al mismo nivel que Harry, puse una de mis manos en su indomable pero a la vez suave cabello negro, y la otra en su cintura. Unimos nuestros labios. Al comienzo fue como un toque juguetón, pero luego él empezó a lamer y morder delicadamente mis labios, haciendo que un pequeño gemido se me escapara. Abrí la boca y le permití la entrada a su lengua. Inmediatamente nuestras lenguas empezaron una especie de baile erótico, probándose, conociéndose, gustándose.

Nos separamos cuando necesitábamos un poco de aire. Unimos nuestras frentes mientras nos recuperábamos, él me tenía firmemente agarrada por mi cintura. Me encantaron sus labios, eran simplemente exquisitos, algo con lo que rápidamente podías enviciarte. Lo volví a besar, pero esta vez de una forma más apasionada. Enrosqué mis dos manos en su cabello, jugando con los suaves cabellos que tenía en la nuca, provocando un gemido de su parte, el cual fue ahogado en nuestras bocas.

Mientras nos besábamos, sentí otros labios en mi cuello. ¡Esos dos me iban a volver loca! Harry y yo nos dejamos de besar, y en ese momento Harry y Malfoy se vieron a los ojos intensamente, para luego acercarse un poco más y darse un beso tan apasionado que hasta a mi me quitó el aliento. Estaba en el medio de los dos chicos más guapos de Hogwarts, ¡wow era simplemente genial!

Al poco tiempo me cansé de la falta de atención que estaba recibiendo, y, sin dejar de acariciar la nuca de Harry, empecé a hacer lo mismo en la nuca de Malfoy. Los dos se separaron del beso, recuperando el aliento. Decidí no darle más tiempo a Malfoy, por lo que delicadamente giré su rostro y atrapé sus labios.

Hmm sus labios también sabían bastante bien. Mordí y lamí sus labios suavemente, luego el los separó un poco y mi lengua entró en su húmeda cavidad. Nuestras lenguas empezaron una pequeña batalla, por ver quién tenía el control de la situación. Y yo no estaba dispuesta a perder esa batalla, por lo que dejé escapar una pequeña risa de triunfo cuando Malfoy se separó un instante.

Los ojos de Malfoy estaban nublados por el deseo, y esta vez fue él quién atacó mis labios, dispuesto a una revancha. Mientras nos besábamos, Harry empezó a desabotonarme la camisa. Cuando terminó de desabotonarla, bajé la mano que tenía en su nuca para facilitar el trabajo. Instantes después mi camisa estaba en el suelo, al lado de nosotros. Me separé del beso cuando sentí los húmedos labios de Harry en mis hombros, realizando un camino de besos.

Mi respiración se puso más agitada cuando sentí que Malfoy me desabrochaba el sostén, para luego deslizarlo por mis brazos, y luego unirse a la camisa, la cual yacía olvidada en el suelo. Harry apretó suavemente mi seno izquierdo, y empezó a lamer, besar y succionar el derecho. Sentía que me correría en cualquier momento. Malfoy empezó a besarme de nuevo mientras dibujaba círculos imaginarios en mi abdomen.

Después de eso Harry empezó a darle el mismo tratamiento a mi seno izquierdo, mientras apretaba y jugaba con el derecho. Ya no podía contener mis gemidos, me estaban llevando al borde de la locura y el placer.

Draco se colocó a nuestro lado, para simplemente observar el panorama. Lo desvestí con la mirada.

"No… no es justo… tienen demasiada ropa" logré decir entre gemidos.

Al escuchar eso, Harry dejó las atenciones que tenía en mi cuerpo para verme a los ojos, provocando un gemido ante la pérdida del contacto. Sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca.

"Hmm, creo que tienes razón, todos deberíamos estar en igualdad de condiciones" dijo Draco, con la voz rasposa debido al deseo. Le lanzó una mirada cargada de lujuria a Harry.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, se agachó y removió su mochila por unos instantes. Luego se paró de nuevo y apuntó la puerta de la clase, colocando potentes hechizos de silencio y privacidad. Todo eso lo realizó bajo nuestras atentas miradas.

Harry se volvió a acercar a mi, se agachó y agarró mi falda, desabrochándola. Luego la deslizó suavemente por mis piernas, mientras repartía besos y lamidas en las dos. Después procedió a quitarme pantaleta, medias y zapatos. ¡Ahora estaba completamente desnuda y ellos todavía tenían ropa! ¡No es justo!

Dejé escapar un gemido de frustración ante la injusticia de la situación, me acerqué a Harry y lo besé apasionadamente, pegándome lo más posible a él, pero la ropa que tenía era muy molesta. El moreno me masajeó suavemente la espalda con una mano, mientras que con la otra jugaba con mi trasero. La voz del rubio nos sacó del mundo en el que nos encontrábamos.

"Potter. Granger. Me imagino que la estarán pasando genial, eso se nota a leguas. Pero la fiesta es de tres. Y es de mala educación dejar afuera uno de los invitados" Malfoy arrastró las palabras, y tenía una de sus cejas levemente levantadas.

Harry levantó una ceja divertido. "¿Celoso Malfoy?"

"Quisieras tú" respondió el rubio con un tono serio, pero la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba sus labios desmentía su supuesta molestia.

Harry sonrió y se acercó al rubio, puso su dedo índice en los labios del rubio, el cual inmediatamente abrió su boca y empezó a succionar lentamente. "Tendré que hacer una actuación especial entonces, no puedo permitir que el tercero de la fiesta se sienta abandonado" dijo el pelinegro con la voz rasposa por el deseo.

Harry se alejó un par de metros y empezó a mover las caderas de una forma deliciosa, no tenía idea que mi amigo se pudiera mover así. Harry cerró los ojos y se quitó lentamente la túnica, mientras seguía moviendo exquisitamente su cuerpo, era como si estuviera bailando una canción que él era el único que podía escuchar. Siguió moviéndose, lentamente, y procedió a quitarse su corbata y camisa, dejando ver tu formado pecho. Draco y yo jadeamos al mismo tiempo, ambos estábamos disfrutando enormemente el strip tease que estaba ofreciéndonos. Con sensuales movimientos, Harry continuó desvistiéndose, con cada trozo de piel que mostraba me excitaba más y más. ¡Esto era demasiado bueno para ser real!

Después de unos minutos u horas, finalmente quedó desnudo, un hermoso cuerpo desnudo ante mis ávidos ojos. Con movimientos casi felinos, Harry se acercó a Draco, quien lo observaba con una mirada tan lujuriosa que era capaz de hacer sonrojar a la prostituta más experimentada de Londres.

Los chicos se unieron en un beso casi animal, Draco se aferraba al trasero redondo y suave de Harry. Viéndolos de esa forma, decidí que era momento de empezar el verdadero juego. Me acerqué a nuestro escritorio y agarré mi varita, y con un sencillo hechizo, Draco quedó completamente desnudo, mostrando su pálida y perfecta piel. Al sentirse desnudo, Draco rompió el beso y me miró con una ceja levantada.

Me acerqué y le susurré al oído, "¿Qué?. Eras el único que faltaba. Además, es hora de jugar…"

Dicho eso, Draco se dio la vuelta y me besó de forma casi violenta. Enrollé mis brazos en su cuello y el me alzó para… ¡llevarme al escritorio de Snape! Me puse un poco tensa y el rompió el beso, me habló con una voz muy seductora. "¿Qué? ¿Acaso una de tus fantasías sexuales no es tener sexo repetidamente en el escritorio de Snape?"

Err… no. Realmente no. ¡Pero bueno! Por lo visto esos dos chicos eran unos pervertidos… y no me voy a quejar. Lo volví a besar mientras me recostaba suavemente en el escritorio. Después empezó a besarme en la mandíbula, cuello, pecho, abdomen… Mientras que yo me besaba a Harry y acariciaba su perfecto frente.

Emití un fuerte gemido cuando sentí que Draco acariciaba mi sexo con su lengua. ¡Oooohhh! ¡Oooohhhh! Mi mente decidió dejar de funcionar en ese momento. Lo único que sentía era como esa perversa lengua hacía travesuras en mi lugar más sensible… hasta que finalmente tuve el orgasmo más fuerte de toda mi vida.

Una vez que recuperé un poco de control, me di cuenta que Harry y Draco se estaban cambiando de lugares. Ahora Harry estaba encima de mí, y simplemente se sentía _correcto,_ como debía ser. Draco estaba a mi lado, haciéndome cariño en el cabello y dándome besos de mariposa en todo mi rostro. Me pareció que estaba muy romántico, pero finalmente caí en cuenta del porqué de su actitud… ¡Harry me estaba penetrando y dolía! ¡Dolía! ¿¡Coño porque nadie me explicó que esta vaina dolía tanto?. Draco intentó distraerme del dolor con sus suaves besos, y Harry empezó a moverse con más cuidado, al ver mi expresión de dolor.

Después de un tiempo indefinido, Harry estuvo finalmente dentro de mí… poco a poco el dolor empezó a pasar, la sensación de tener a Harry dentro de mí, llenándome… era gratificante, especial. Realicé un pequeño movimiento de caderas que hizo que Harry gimiera profundamente. Sonreí y las volví a mover, indicándole que estaba lista. Poco a poco, empezó a salir y a entrar mientras nos besábamos lentamente. Estiré mi mano y empecé a acariciar lentamente el miembro erecto del rubio, no podía dejarlo fuera de la diversión. Un gemido escapó de sus labios y sonreí dentro del beso.

Un sinfín de sensaciones me llenaban mientras Harry me hacía el amor, era mejor de lo que había pensado… y añadiendo al rubio a la ecuación… wow. Sentí como Draco apartaba mi mano de su miembro, lo miré confundida. Él se acercó y me dijo suavemente "Todavía no."

Iba a replicar pero otra vez los pensamientos coherentes abandonaron mi cerebro cuando Harry aumentó de velocidad. Tras varias embestidas más, Harry gimió fuertemente y regó su semilla en mi interior. Al sentir eso volví a correrme.

Momentos después, Harry volvio a besarme suavemente y se separó de mí. Draco se acercó y lo besó cariñosamente. Luego, Draco se giró y me observó con un brillo inexplicable.

"Por favor, necesito…" me dijo con la voz ronca del deseo.

Aunque me sentía un poco adolorida, tenía muchas ganas de unirme a él, por lo que acepté. Draco sonrió y se colocó encima de mi, besándome en los labios mientras acariciaba con su mano mi vagina, preparándome de nuevo. Harry simplemente nos observaba, contento de vernos juntos.

Una vez que estuve preparada, Draco se deslizó dentro de mí, y de nuevo sentí muchas emociones en mí interior, esos chicos de verdad que eran una cosa seria. Draco empezó a moverse rápidamente, estaba demasiado excitado para aguantar mucho. Moví mis caderas al mismo ritmo que él, ambos gemíamos fuertemente. Harry decidió entrar en acción y besó mi cuello y senos. Momentos después, Draco y yo nos vinimos al mismo tiempo, me sentía exhausta y feliz… ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de orgasmos que había tenido.

Minutos después los tres nos separamos lentamente, nos levantamos y nos empezamos a vestir en el más absoluto silencio. En ese momento mi mente volvio a funcionar, mandándome un millón de pensamientos al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Bueno, obviamente perdí la virginidad en el aula, con Harry y M-Draco… ¿Pero cómo llegó a pasar?. Obviamente son pareja, y nunca han dado indicaciones de que yo les interesara de esa forma… ¿Ahora qué va a pasar? ¿Las cosas van a seguir como si nada? Aiissshhh ¡Hermione Granger eso te pasa por pensar con tu _otra_ cabeza! ¿Qué? ¡Los hombres no son los únicos con dos cabezas!. Aunque mi otra cabeza sea algo… amorfa.

Terminé de vestirme, agarré mis cosas y mi varita, sin dedicarles ni una mirada. No sabía qué iba a pasar, y no quería afrontarlos en ese momento. Me acerqué a la puerta con varita en alto, dispuesta a levantar los hechizos que Harry había colocado antes. Quedé paralizada cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. Me di la vuelta lentamente y me encontré con las esmeraldas de Harry, el cual me veía expectante y a la vez herido.

"¿Por qué te vas?" me preguntó… parecía lastimado.

"Yo… err… um… yo… Creí que ya todo había terminado…" terminé diciendo en un susurro.

"¿Quieres que todo se termine?" me preguntó Harry. Desvié la mirada y observé a Draco, quien se estaba acercando. Volví a desviar la mirada. ¡Por supuesto que no quiero que se termine! Acabo de pasar el mejor rato de mi vida, en compañía de mi mejor amigo, por el cual tengo sentimientos, y con Malfoy, el chico más apuesto, egoísta, malcriado, Slytherin… bah, ¿a quién engaño?. Malfoy me atrae mucho. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es la que hace Harry?. Ah, es que él no sabe nada de mis sentimientos.

"Bueno… ustedes son pareja y yo… err…"

"Y nosotros no queremos que te vayas, o que esto termine" dijo Draco. Lo busqué con mi mirada y me sorprendió al ver que su mirada gris era completamente sincera. Sentí que mi corazón se llenaba de esperanzas.

"¿Qué… qué quieres decir?"

Harry suspiró y se acercó más, me dio un delicado beso en los labios y luego empezó a hablar. "Hermione, Draco y yo somos pareja desde hace varios meses. Pero también hemos sentido una atracción muy fuerte hacia ti… Eres muy importante para mi 'Mia. Nos encantaría que estuvieras con nosotros."

Me quedé sin palabras. La proposición me parecía extraña, no sabía que pensar, todo había pasado muy rápido. Todavía no podía creer que ellos sintieran algo por mí, que quisieran estar conmigo. ¡Los tres juntos! ¡Como pareja… trío… lo que sea!

"Yo…"

"Por favor…" dijo Draco antes de atacar con sus labios mi cuello. Ohh estos chicos iban a ser mi perdición, definitivamente.

"Yo creo que…"

& & &

¡BUM!

Desperté de golpe. Miré mi reloj y pegué un brinco que casi pego al techo. Faltaban menos de diez minutos para que comenzara la clase de Pociones. Agarré rápidamente los libros y los guardé en mi mochila, sin preocuparme porque estuvieran en orden alfabético. Salí rápidamente de la biblioteca para dirigirme a las mazmorras. ¡Oh Merlin qué sueño fue ese! Oooohhh. Mejor no pienso en eso, no vaya a ser que me vuelva a correr…

Estaba tan apurada que apenas me daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. De repente sentí un agudo dolor en mi hombro e instantes después estaba en el suelo. Con los ojos brillantes por el dolor, miré a mi alrededor y vi a un temeroso chico de Hufflepuff. Sentí la rabia crecer en mi interior, si llegaba tarde a la clase de Snape por culpa de ese chiquillo…

"Disculpa, no fue mi intención" empezó a decir el chiquillo, con la voz temblorosa. Supongo que mi mirada lo habrá asustado. JA. Se lo merece.

"¡Quince puntos menos para Hufflepuff! ¡Y a ver si te fijas la próxima vez por dónde andas!" grité molesta mientras me paraba y recogía mi mochila. Uff menos mal que no se llegó a abrir, sino perdería demasiado tiempo recogiendo todos los libros.

"Pero… pero… no es justo" balbuceó el chiquillo, protestando por la pérdida de puntos para su Casa.

Me congelo unos instantes, recordando que mi sueño había empezado JUSTAMENTE de esa manera… No, no. Definitivamente pura coincidencia. JA. Como si Harry y Dr-Malfoy sintieran algún interés por mí. Vuelvo a mirar mi reloj y escasamente me quedan tres minutos para llegar a clase. Acelero mi paso para llegar a tiempo. Quiero averiguar qué hay entre Harry y Malfoy. Se que hay algo muy extraño entre esos dos. Desde que comenzó el año escolar no ha habido las riñas de épocas pasadas.

Finalmente llego a la puerta del aula de clases, miro mi reloj y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, falta menos de un minuto para el comienzo de la clase. Me recuesto unos momentos de la pared, intentando recuperar el aliento y la compostura después de haber corrido por medio colegio. Vaya, creo que necesito dejar de pasar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca y hacer algo de ejercicio. Hmm quizá le pida a Harry que me enseñe a volar como Merlín manda, o a Ron, hasta Malfoy. Hmm al pensar en volar y en escobas no puedo evitar que ciertas imágenes vengan a mí. Malfoy. Harry. Volando en sus escobas, haciendo piruetas, sudorosos y excitados por el ejercicio. El viento jugando con sus cabellos y túnicas, dejando ver algunos trozos de nívea y suave piel. Ñam ñam.

¡NO NO NO!. ¡Aquí pasa algo MUY extraño! Mis pensamientos reales son muy similares a los del sueño. ¿¡Qué coño pasa?. Quizá no debí haber abandonado Adivinación en tercer año… ¡me sería muy útil en este momento!

Con pasos seguros, entro al aula y veo que aun faltan unos pocos por entrar. Rodeo los ojos, si llegan 2 segundos tarde va a haber una masacre en la pérdida de puntos de las Casas. Me dirijo a la mesa donde están sentados Harry y Malfoy. Me detengo, no se han percatado de mi presencia. Frunzo el ceño y los observo, están hablando en susurros, por lo que no llego a escuchar qué dicen. Instantes después Harry se ríe y un rubor cubre sus mejillas. ¡Tengo que averiguar exactamente que sucede entre esos dos! ¡INSISTO, YA HE VIVIDO ESTO!

Termino de acercarme a la mesa y me siento al lado de Harry.

"Hola Harry. ¿Cómo amaneciste?" le digo mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla.

El rubor de las mejillas de Harry aumenta y baja la mirada por un instante. Malfoy inclina levemente la cabeza, a forma de saludo, pero sus fríos ojos grises no me abandonan.

"Err… bien Mia. Muy bien. ¿Y tú?" me preguntó con la voz un poco rasposa.

Iba a responderle pero Snape escogió justo ese momento para hacer su aparición. Entró al aula con su imponente estilo de siempre, la capa ondeando de una forma dramática.

Veo como el profesor se dirige al pizarrón, levanta la varita y con un movimiento de esta aparecen las instrucciones en la pizarra. Luego se voltea y observa a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes, como si intentara conocer nuestros más profundos secretos.

"Las instrucciones para la segunda fase de la elaboración de la Poción Multijugos está en la pizarra. Está todo lo suficientemente claro, por lo que espero que no tengan ninguna duda y no estropeen el salón mientras realizo unos compromisos. A trabajar". Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y salió del aula.

Dejé escapar un suspiro que no me había dado cuenta que había estado deteniendo. Inmediatamente saco mis apuntes, mientras Harry se levanta para buscar el caldero y demás instrumentos, y Draco buscaba los ingredientes de la poción.

En este momento decido ausentarme de todo lo que me rodea… de verdad que me estoy volviendo loca… todo esto lo soñé… Durante los siguientes minutos _no_ me doy cuenta que Malfoy toca la mano de Harry, que éste se ruboriza como una colegiala… ¡no me doy cuenta de nada!. ¡Todo está normal!. Si si, todo fue un producto de mi imaginación, el sueño sólo fue eso… un sueño. _Y Negación no sólo es un río en Egipto…_

Salgo de mi estupor y me doy cuenta que sólo quedamos nosotros tres. ¡Todos han terminado y nosotros no!

Respiro hondo varias veces para calmar mi incipiente ataque de pánico. Me giro y veo que Malfoy ya está dándole vueltas a la poción, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Un poco más tranquila porque falta poco, empiezo a recoger los instrumentos de la mesa. Instantes después frunzo el ceño, Harry ha permanecido muy quieto y con los ojos cerrados.

"Hmm ¿Harry?. ¿Me ayudas a guardar los instrumentos?" le pregunto mientras coloco una mano en mi cadera. _Deja vu._

Harry permaneció con los ojos cerrados, mientras su cara se ponía bastante roja. Soltó un leve gemido. Aguanté la respiración. Veo a Malfoy, quien se encuentra tan tranquilo como siempre, dándole vueltas a la poción con una mano. ¡Un momento! ¿Dónde coño está la otra mano de Malfoy?. _Oh no oh no oh no. _¡Negación SÍ es un río en Egipto, esto no puede estar pasando…!

Cierro los ojos, en mi mente corriendo los distintos lugares en donde podría estar la mano de Malfoy. Sin poderlo evitar, un pequeño gemido sale de mis labios. Abro los ojos horrorizada. Afortunadamente Harry no se dio cuenta, sigue con los ojos cerrados y ese adorable rubor en el rostro. Pero Malfoy sí se dio cuenta de mi gemido. ¡Y ahora me está viendo con una sonrisa autosuficiente y predadora!

Bajo la mirada rápidamente, termino de recoger los instrumentos y me dirijo al armario para guardarlos. Me cuesta un poco ponerlos en su lugar, porque mis manos tiemblan ligeramente. Termino de guardar todo y cierro la puerta del armario, y me recuesto de esta. Mi respiración es errática, ¡Draco Hurón Puñetero Malfoy! Mira lo que has causado con esa mirada predadora y de deseo, con esos ojos grises como la luna y… Agarro mi túnica y me la quito, hace demasiado calor en las mazmorras, ¿no?.

Otro gemido me saca de mis cavilaciones, levanto la mirada y veo que es Harry quien ha gemido, mientras Draco sigue moviendo la poción, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Me acerco de nuevo a la mesa, y no puedo evitar quedarme observando a Draco. Instantes después, este se da cuenta y me vuelve a sonreír de esa forma, mientras apaga el mechero y deja de mezclar la poción. Trago duro, y desvío la mirada, si lo sigo viendo voy a correrme.

Las manos no me dejan de temblar, pero empiezo a guardar mis pergaminos en la mochila. Sin poderlo evitar, uno se me cae debajo del escritorio. Siento que el corazón me palpita muchísimo mientras me agacho y me meto bajo el escritorio, para agarrar el pergamino.

Una vez que me meto debajo, todo pensamiento acerca del pergamino queda relegado al fondo de mi mente. La visión que tengo delante es la más excitante que he visto en mi vida.

¡La mano de Draco está acariciando suave y lentamente el miembro grande y duro de Harry! Ooohhh.

"_Fin"_

**EugeBlack**

_Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas_

_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Slytheriana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draco Dormiens Slash_

REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y compañía le pertenecen a JKR, la Warner Bros, etc, etc etc.

_Nota de EugeBlack: ¡Hola! ¡Aquí estoy con la segunda parte de Perversiones! ¡Yupiii! A petición de mis preciosos lectores, he decidido continuar con esta pequeña historia. El tercer chap será el ÚLTIMO. _

_Espero que les agrade el chap. _

**SabelaMalfoy,** _aquí_ _continúa tu regalito. ¡Te quiero wapa!_

_Muchísimas gracias a_ **HeiDi-Lu, SabelaMalfoy, Siara-love, Maya, Bollito Malfoy, nika granger, Damis Black, CoNny-B, teresa, abbyluhien, PaddyPau, Akira Akizuki, Tifanny, Annie, ysdel, SaraMeliss, Lylyn, Aykasha-peke, Noelia, padfoot s black, NorixBlack, ClockyEvans, lilith van garreth**

**Advertencia: **_este fic es slash (relaciones chico/ chico), si no te gusta, no lo leas, ¡nada de howlers!. Es un PWP, contiene lemmon y muuucho OOC. _

**PERVERSIONES EN CLASES DE POCIONES**

**Capítulo 2**

"_Dos años después"_

"¿Hermione qué estás haciendo?"

Me detuve por unos momentos para ver a Narcissa. "Mi equipaje." Dije antes de seguir guardando todas mis cosas en una maleta.

Narcissa puso los ojos en blanco. "Eso es obvio, cariño. ¿Se van de viaje?"

"¡No!" dije con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras lanzaba algunos libros a la maleta. "Me voy, no aguanto más esta situación."

Narcissa guardó silencio por varios momentos, completamente impactada. Finalmente habló, en un hilo de voz. "Pero… ¿por qué?"

Detuve mis acciones y me dejé caer sobre la enorme cama que compartía con Harry y Draco. Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y Narcissa se sentó a mi lado, ofreciéndome confort. "¿Por qué, cariño?"

No aguanté más y rompí a llorar, Narcissa me abrazó y me acarició el cabello para tranquilizarme. "No puedo más con esto, Cissa. Siento que soy un objeto, no aguanto más…" dije entre sollozos.

"Shh, no digas eso. No eres ningún objeto, cariño. Ellos te quieren."

"¡Pues será sólo por el sexo! ¡Soy un trofeo para ellos!" Grité molesta. Narcissa sólo me vio, confundida. "Llevo dos años en esta relación. Nunca he podido contar nada a nadie, tengo que vivir en las sombras, mientras ellos se pavonean por todo el mundo mágico como la pareja homosexual del momento. Tengo un apartamento que es sólo para guardar las apariencias, porque apenas lo toco, sólo cuando voy a recibir visitas. Si algún hombre me ve extraño, los dos se ponen como energúmenos… no puedo más, me siento usada, limitada…"

"Cariño, deberías hablar con ellos. ¿Por qué no esperas a que lleguen del partido? No lances todo esto a la borda…"

"No. Ya tomé mi decisión. Que se queden con su Quidditch y sus miles de admiradores, las fiestas a las que no puedo ir, que se queden con su espectacular relación… seguramente no me echarán en falta."

"Pero Hermione."

"Adiós, Narcissa. Gracias por todo." Le dije mientras agarraba mi maleta y caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación. Eché una última mirada a la habitación que había compartido con ellos desde que había salido del colegio. Tantas memorias, experiencias. De repente un fuerte mareo me pegó, y me apoyé de la puerta para no perder el equilibrio. Narcissa se acercó, su rostro preocupado. Momentos después me sentí mucho mejor y le ofrecí una débil sonrisa. "Cuídalos." Fue lo último que dije antes de salir de allí, sin mirar hacia atrás.

& & &

La puerta se abrió de un solo golpe y dos figuras entraron a la oscura habitación. Una de las figuras sacó su varita y con un leve movimiento se encendió la luz, se dio la vuelta y le dio un apasionado beso al otro ocupante de la habitación.

"Hmm, Draco." Contestó Harry entre beso y beso.

Draco sonrió de forma felina y volvió a besar a su pareja, mientras lo llevaba lentamente al centro de la habitación, en donde se encontraba la enorme cama que compartían con Hermione desde hacía dieciocho meses. Al llegar a la esquina de la cama, acostó delicadamente a Harry, mientras besaba su cuello y empezaba a desabotonar el uniforme de Quidditch.

"Tengo… mucho… rato… queriendo… hacer… esto." Dijo el rubio entre beso y beso, mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas quitando el exceso de vestimenta. "Te tardaste mucho atrapando la snitch, amor. ¡Hora y media! Estuve jugando todo el tiempo con una erección. Eres malvado, Potter." Terminó de decir mordiendo el cuello del pelinegro.

Harry contestó con un leve grito de dolor y placer. "Pues te lo mereces," empezó a decir mientras agarraba el miembro erecto de su pareja a través de la tela del pantalón "eso te pasa por querer follarme en el vestuario, cinco minutos antes del partido."

"Bah, no digas que no te hubiera gustado, con todas esas personas afuera, en el estadio, esperando a que saliéramos…"

"Shh, estás hablando demasiado, cariño. Y esto," acentuó sus palabras con un fuerte apriete en la erección del rubio, "obviamente necesita atención."

Eso fue lo único que necesitó Draco antes de volver a atacar la boca del moreno, el cual gimió quedamente dentro del beso. Poco a poco, empezaron a desprenderse de sus ropas, y cada vez que un centímetro de piel quedaba a la vista, la besaban, lamían y mordían con devoción. Tras varios minutos, ambos estaban completamente desnudos, respirando entrecortadamente.

Harry se dio la vuelta para quedar encima de Draco, y empezó a realizar un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta el ombligo. Luego empezó a besar y succionar suavemente las piernas del rubio, el cual se encontraba al borde del placer.

"Harry… por favor…"

"¿Sí, amor? ¿Deseas algo?"

"Hazlo ya…" pidió el rubio con voz rasposa.

"¿Qué quieres que haga? Pídemelo, Draco. Sabes que me encanta cuando hablas sucio." Contestó Harry con tono juguetón, mientras empezaba a jugar con los testículos de su novio.

"¡Coño! Quiero que me la chupes, ¿ok? Quiero que te la metas hasta la garganta, y luego te tragues todo mi semen." Respondió Draco.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. "Encantado, amor. Tus deseos son órdenes para mí." Y con eso, se metió en su boca toda la erección del rubio, el cual gimió fuertemente al sentir esa caliente cavidad.

"Ohh, Dios…"

"Harry, amor. Me llamo Harry." Dijo Harry mientras lamía y besaba la cabeza del miembro. "Draco, mírame." Dijo antes de volverse a meter toda la erección, succionando suavemente, mientras que con sus manos jugaba con los testículos.

Draco hizo lo indicado y sintió un escalofrío al ver lo que Harry le hacía a su miembro. Era algo demasiado erótico. Alzó su mirada hacia el techo, y la vista fue todavía mejor. En el techo se encontraba un espejo gigante. Colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Harry para profundizar la felación. Después de un par de minutos, se corrió fuertemente en la boca de Harry, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba, producto de un orgasmo enloquecedor.

Harry tragó gustosamente toda la semilla de su novio y luego se colocó encima de él, besándolo suavemente. Draco le respondió el beso ávidamente, mientras acariciaba los músculos de la espalda del moreno. Sin romper el beso, Harry estiró la mano y abrió la gaveta de la mesita de noche, y sacó un frasco de lubricante. Abrió el frasco y metió tres dedos, dejándolos embadurnados de la sustancia brillante.

Se colocó a un lado de Draco y éste abrió las piernas para permitirle más acceso. Harry introdujo con cuidado un primer dedo en la cálida entrada de su pareja. Draco inhaló profundamente y movió sus caderas para tener más contacto.

"Tan estrecho y perfecto." Dijo Harry mientras añadía un segundo dedo y hacía distintos movimientos en el interior del rubio. El rubio gimió fuertemente cuando esos dedos tocaron su próstata.

"Ohhh, Harry… ¡más! ¡más!" gritó el rubio, completamente excitado ante los suministros del moreno, su miembro estaba empezando a responder de nuevo.

Harry aceptó gustosamente y añadió un tercer dedo a la estrecha cavidad de su pareja. Después de un par de minutos, retiró delicadamente los dedos y Draco se quejó ante la pérdida. Esa sensación no duró mucho, pues segundos después, el rubio sintió el erecto miembro de su novio en su entrada. Subió sus piernas y rodeó la cintura de Harry.

"¿Listo?" preguntó Harry con la voz rasposa.

"Para ti siempre estaré listo, amor." Y con eso, Draco movió sus piernas, haciendo que Harry lo penetrara de un solo golpe. Ambos gimieron fuertemente.

"¡Merlín, Draco! Te sientes tan bien…"

"Shh, calla amor. Y empieza a moverte."

Harry le hizo caso y empezó a moverse en un ritmo agonizantemente lento. Disfrutaba hacer sufrir a Draco.

"¡Harryyyyy! ¡Más rápido!"

"No desesperes, Dragón." Dijo Harry mientras lo seguía penetrando lentamente.

"¡Harryyyyyy!" lloriqueó el rubio, al borde del placer.

Harry tampoco aguantó el ritmo lento que llevaba, por lo que empezó a moverse de una forma más rápida y errática, su orgasmo estaba llegando. Con una de sus manos agarró la renovada erección del rubio, y la mano de éste se le unió. Ambos movieron sus manos a la misma velocidad de las embestidas.

Momentos después, Draco tuvo su segundo orgasmo, su cuerpo temblando ante la fuerza del mismo. Harry no aguantó más y se corrió fuertemente, llenando el interior de su novio con su semilla.

Sin salirse del cuerpo de su novio, Harry cayó dormido después de unos minutos. Draco le hizo cariño en el cabello hasta que también cayó rendido.

& & &

Horas después, los jóvenes bajaron al comedor de la Mansión Malfoy, recién bañados y esperando ver a su novia, la cual había estado ausente toda la tarde.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver que la única persona que estaba en el comedor era Narcissa, la cual estaba comiendo de manera ausente.

"Hola madre." Dijo Draco respetuosamente mientras besaba a su madre en la frente.

"Hola Dragón. Hola Harry. ¿Cómo estuvo el partido?"

"Genial." Contestó Harry. "Draco metió cuatro goles y volví a atrapar la snitch. Estamos a cuatro partidos de ganar la Liga otra vez.

"Qué bien. Los Falcons son muy buenos." Contestó Narcissa escuetamente antes de continuar con su cena.

Harry y Draco se sentaron y empezaron a comer también. Después de unos minutos, Draco rompió el silencio. "¿Y Hermione?"

"Vaya, pensé que nunca se darían cuenta." Replicó Narcissa con un tono frío.

"¿Qué le pasó? ¿En dónde está?" preguntó Harry, empezándose a preocupar por la ausencia de su chica.

"Se fue." Fue la sencilla respuesta de la mujer.

"¡¿Cómo que se fue!" gritó Draco. "¿A dónde?"

"Lo siento, hijo. No la pude detener. Hermione estaba completamente decidida."

"¿Puedes explicar un poco más, Narcissa?" preguntó Harry temeroso, sentía como unas pesadas piedras se habían colocado en su estómago.

"Se hartó de la situación, se ha ido." Contestó Narcissa con un tono fuerte, molesto. Después de unos momentos, suavizó su tono. "No sé si regresará. Lo dudo."

Su declaración fue seguida de un par de minutos de silencio, en donde ambos muchachos intentaban procesar la realidad de esas palabras. Hermione se había ido. Los había abandonado.

"No… no puede ser." Dijo Harry en un hilo de voz.

"¿Y por qué no puede ser, Harry?" inquirió la rubia.

"¡Por que es nuestra! ¡No nos puede dejar!" espetó Draco.

"¡No es justo!" gritó Harry.

Narcissa dejó de comer y apartó su plato delicadamente. Sus chicos estaban muy tercos, negándose a ver más allá de sus narices. "¿No es justo para ella? ¿O no es justo para ustedes? ¿Ah?"

"¿Qué, qué quieres decir madre?" preguntó Draco suavemente.

"Cuando ella me lo dijo esta tarde, pensé que estaba exagerando. Pero he tenido varias horas para pensar, y ella tiene toda la razón de irse."

"¿Y se puede saber cuál es esa razón?" inquirió Harry con un tono molesto.

"Ustedes no la valoran, no le dan el lugar que ella merece." Dijo Narcissa suavemente. Como mujer entendía la posición de Hermione, y le dolía mucho que la joven se hubiera ido de su casa.

"¡¿Qué!" gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Cálmense!" Narcissa levantó su tono de voz por primera vez en la noche.

"¿Cómo quieres que me calme, madre? ¡Hermione, _nuestra_ Hermione, se ha ido!"

"Draco, por favor." Ante la súplica de su madre, Draco se hundió en su asiento, obviamente alterado.

"Le hemos dado todo, madre." Dijo Draco con un tono muy suave.

"No hijo, estás equivocado, déjame hablar." Le pidió cuando vio que su hijo iba a interrumpirla. "¿Cómo puedes decir que le han dado todo si desde que empezaron esta relación no han permitido que alguien sepa la verdad? Desde el comienzo ella ha querido ser libre, sin importar el qué dirán, pero ustedes no lo han permitido. La controlan demasiado, el único amigo que tiene es Ron, ya ni siquiera dejan que salga con sus antiguos amigos del colegio, porque inmediatamente se ponen celosos. Cuando salen en público es en el otro lado del mundo, donde están seguros que nadie los va a reconocer. La tratan como un objeto, hijo. Ninguna mujer se merece eso. Y mucho menos ella, la mujer que ustedes dicen querer."

"Pero…" empezó a decir Harry en un vano intento de refutar esas palabras.

"No, Harry. Lamentablemente tengo razón, aunque me duela aceptarlo. No sólo eso, sino todos esos rumores que salen en los periódicos, de lo muy bien que la pasan en las fiestas, probablemente con otras personas… Ella no tolera más esa situación, ustedes mismos se lo buscaron. Si de verdad la quieren, busquen alguna forma de recuperarla. Pero se los digo desde ya, no será fácil." Con esas últimas palabras, Narcissa abandonó el comedor, dejando a los chicos solos, con sus pensamientos y dudas.

Harry y Draco guardaron silencio por casi media hora, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, el moreno habló. "Tu madre tiene razón." Dijo suavemente.

"Lo sé." Contestó el rubio de la misma forma.

"¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? No quiero perderla, Draco. Es muy importante para mí."

"Lo sé, amor. Yo la necesito tanto como tú la necesitas."

"¿Y entonces?"

"Vamos a luchar, Harry. No la vamos a perder sin haber dado una pelea antes."

"Tienes razón."

Ambos se volvieron a sumir en un cómodo silencio, sus pensamientos llenos de una bruja con el cabello marrón rizado. Una bruja que los completaba, los amaba tanto como ellos la amaban a ella, pero por su inseguridad, inmadurez y machismo, la habían perdido. Quizá para siempre.

& & &

Me levanté debido a unas fuertes náuseas y salí corriendo al baño, en donde inmediatamente vomité todo lo que había comido la noche anterior. ¡Malditas náuseas! ¿Cuándo se van a acabar?

Después de terminar, me lavé los dientes y la cara. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos para peinarme. ¿Para qué? No he salido del apartamento en una semana. No tengo ninguna razón para verme bien si por adentro me siento miserable. Salí del baño justo cuando escuché unos golpecitos en la ventana de la sala, me acerqué hasta allá y logré suprimir un grito de frustración. ¡Otra vez Hedwig! ¡¿Acaso no se cansan nunca! ¡No quiero saber nada de ellos! ¡No los quiero ver!

De un solo golpe bajé las persianas de la ventana para no tener que ver a la lechuza infernal. ¿Cuándo entenderán que ya todo terminó? Aunque me desgarre por dentro, no puedo seguir con ellos, necesito a alguien que me valore, que me de el lugar que me merezco y no me tenga siempre a las sombras, como si se avergonzara de estar conmigo.

Llegué a la cocina y empecé a prepararme una taza de té. ¡Qué rabia! Ya ni siquiera puedo tomar café, nada más el olor me revuelve el estómago. Ggrrr.

"¡Hermione! ¿Estás ahí?" escuché una voz que provenía de la sala.

Salí de la sala con mi humeante taza de té. Me sorprendí al ver la cabeza de Ginny en la chimenea. Sonreí suavemente, era bueno ver a mi mejor amiga.

"Hey, Gin. ¿Qué tal todo?"

Ginny frunció el entrecejo. "Luces terrible, Herms."

"Hey, gracias." Respondí sarcásticamente.

"¿Te importa si te voy a visitar? Tenemos mucho tiempo sin vernos."

"Adelante." Le contesté. Quizá sería bueno hablar con ella. Toda una semana encerrada y con mis pensamientos como única compañía me estaba volviendo loca.

Ginny asintió y momentos después salió de la chimenea tropezando un poco. "Definitivamente Harry y yo tenemos el título de los más torpes con las chimeneas." Dijo la pelirroja mientras se sacudía el polvo de su vestido floreado.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar el nombre de mi ex novio.

"¿Por qué lloras, Herms?" me preguntó Ginny mientras me conducía al sofá de la sala.

"N-nada, he estado muy sensible últimamente." Contesté entre lágrimas.

"¿Pero qué pasó, amiga? ¿Por qué estás así? Puedes hablar conmigo." Dijo Ginny sumamente preocupada por mis lágrimas.

Coloqué mi taza de té en la mesita y abracé a mi amiga como si fuera mi salvavidas. "Todo es horrible, Gin. Los hombres son una basura."

"¿De qué hablas, linda? No es por ofenderte, pero no has tenido novio desde Víktor Krum."

No aguanté más, necesitaba soltar todo lo que llevaba por dentro, y Ginny era mi mejor amiga, me entendería. "No Gin, estás equivocada. Tuve una relación de dos años, y la terminé hace una semana."

Ginny se quedó callada por varios momentos, sumamente impactada. "¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? Somos amigas." Terminó de decir, su voz sonó lastimada.

"Lo siento, pero es que ellos no querían que nadie supiera."

"¿E-e-ellos?"

Suspiré profundamente, había llegado el momento de la verdad. "Sí. Harry y Draco."

"¡¿Cómo!"

Y empecé a hablar. "Verás Ginny. A mediados de mi último año en el colegio, me di cuenta que algo extraño estaba pasando entre ellos, ya no peleaban como antes. Decidí que iba a averiguar que tenían esos dos. Luego tuve un sueño bastante… particular, digamos que fue premonitorio. Los tres nos unimos después de una clase de pociones, les entregué mi virginidad y luego empezamos a salir los tres.

"Vaya, Herms. ¿Cómo nadie se enteró?"

"Se nos hizo difícil mantener nuestra relación oculta a los ojos de todos los demás, pero lo logramos. Usamos el Salón de los Requerimientos y otros salones de la Torre Oeste, que se encuentran en desuso. Nadie sospechó que yo me "pasara más tiempo de lo normal" en la biblioteca, y que Harry hiciera lo mismo, entrenándose para los ÉXTASIS y para el enfrentamiento final con Lord Voldemort."

"¿Y Draco? En ese tiempo todavía se comportaba como un imbécil con los demás. Todos creíamos que iba a seguir los pasos de su papito."

"Era todo una fachada. El verano anterior había ido a ver a Dumbledore, jurándole lealtad al lado de la Luz. Él se convirtió en espía. No espía de Voldemort, sino de su padre. Cuando estábamos terminando el año escolar, su padre lo llamó. Quería que obtuviera la Marca Tenebrosa. Draco se negó rotundamente."

"Sí… se algo de eso. Pero ni Draco ni Dumbledore han sido muy específicos…"

"Fue una etapa muy difícil para él. Cuando se negó a seguir los pasos de su padre, Lucius lo maldijo y golpeó hasta dejarlo medio muerto. Fueron varios días de desesperación, y Harry y yo estábamos al borde del ataque, por lo que nos arriesgamos a ir a la Mansión Malfoy, para rescatarlo. Ahí nos estaba esperando Lord Voldemort."

"¿Así fue cómo sucedió? Todos pensábamos que había tenido una visión…"

"No, no hubo ninguna visión. Bueno, al grano. Harry y el psicópata se enfrentaron y el bicho ese murió. Mientras eso sucedía, Narcissa y yo estábamos atendiendo lo mejor que podíamos las heridas de Draco."

"¿Y Lucius? ¿Es verdad que Harry lo mató?"

"Sí. Lucius me iba a lanzar la maldición asesina mientras atendía a Draco. Fue lo único que Harry pudo hacer."

Ginny guardó silencio por unos minutos, asimilando toda la información que estaba recibiendo. Estaba realmente sorprendida. "¿Y luego qué pasó?" preguntó suavemente.

"Volvimos a Hogwarts con la ayuda de Narcissa. Draco y Harry estuvieron en la enfermería por una semana, recuperándose. Esa parte la conoces." Guardé silencio unos momentos, recordando aquellos días. "Después nos graduamos, yo empecé a hacer una pasantía en el Ministerio y ellos empezaron los entrenamientos con los Falcons. Antes de terminar el verano ellos salieron del 'clóset', anunciando a todo el mundo mágico que eran pareja."

Ginny sonrió tontamente. "Recuerdo eso claramente, mi mamá rompió a llorar pensando que Harry no estaría bien con Draco. Ron se desmayó del impacto, los gemelos no dejaron de bromear…"

"Sí, fueron… interesantes esas reacciones." Continué. "Lo que el mundo mágico no sabía es que yo también estaba metida en la ecuación. Cuando Harry empezó a vivir en la Mansión Malfoy, yo también lo hice. Los tres vivíamos juntos."

"Wow, no tenía ni idea. ¿Y la señora Malfoy?"

"Narcissa ha sido muy comprensiva, Gin. En su familia hay homosexuales, recuerda que Sirius estuvo con Remus. Y Regulus estuvo con Snape durante la Primera Guerra. Al comienzo se sorprendió un poco, pero luego se volvió muy calurosa, nos aceptó a Harry y a mí con brazos abiertos. Es la mejor suegra que uno puede desear…"

"Entonces… ¿si todo iba tan bien por qué los dejaste? No entiendo…"

"¡No todo iba tan bien Ginny!" dije y otra vez rompí a llorar. ¡Maldita sensibilidad! ¡Malditas hormonas!

"Explícame entonces, por favor." Pidió mi amiga mientras acariciaba mi despeinado cabello.

"¡Dos años! ¡Dos años a la sombra, Gin! Mientras ellos juegan Quidditch, celebran sus triunfos con decenas de hombres y mujeres que quieren meterse en sus pantalones, y realmente creo que más de uno lo ha logrado… Dos años donde ni siquiera he podido salir con mis amigos del colegio porque ellos se ponen súper celosos. Cuando he salido en público con ellos ha sido en el mundo muggle de otros países, donde nadie nos reconoce. No es justo, Gin. No es justo." Terminé de decir mientras múltiples lágrimas recorrían mi rostro.

"¡Oh Herms! Esos chicos son una cosa seria."

"¿Entiendes por qué terminé esto?"

"Claro que entiendo, linda. No sabes cuánto lo siento." Ginny guardó silencio de nuevo y me relajé un poco en el cariño que me estaba haciendo en el cabello. "¿Los amas?" me preguntó suavemente.

"Sí. Los amo mucho. Pero a veces el amor no es suficiente. Yo… creía que ellos me amaban también, pero parece que no. Sólo soy un juguete para ellos…" Solté una risa sarcástica, llena de amargura. "Y pensar que creía que eran mis príncipes azules, como siempre soñaba cuando era niña."

Ginny me abrazó fuertemente. "Shh, tranquila. Ya verás como todo se arreglará."

"No, Gin. No quiero saber más nada de ellos. Aunque me destroce, no puedo seguir estando con ellos si me siguen tratando de esa forma."

"Pues entonces, es momento de que expandas tus horizontes, linda."

"¿C-cómo?"

"Sí, Herms. Eres una mujer joven, bonita, inteligente. Muchos chicos harían cola para salir contigo."

"Yo… no sé. No estoy preparada."

"¡Inténtalo amiga! ¿Quién sabe si tu príncipe azul te está esperando afuera? No te cierres a otras oportunidades, Herms. Intenta conocer a otra gente, volver a ponerte en contacto con tus antiguos amigos… te sentirás mejor."

Lo pensé durante unos minutos. Quizá Ginny tenía razón. Podría intentarlo. "Está bien, haré lo que tú digas."

Ginny soltó un pequeño grito de alegría. Se levantó del sofá y empezó a caminar por la sala. "No te vas a arrepentir, ya lo verás. Hoy mismo empezarás tu nueva vida, linda."

"¿H-hoy? ¿Tan pronto?" pregunté torpemente.

"Sí. Hoy Pansy y yo celebramos ocho meses de noviazgo. ¡Será perfecto! Además, ya tengo el candidato ideal."

"¿Quién?"

"Blaise Zabini."

"¡¿El amigo de Draco!"

"El mismo. También es amigo de Pansy, ¿sabes? Un chico muy simpático, que ha estado interesado en ti desde hace varios meses."

Eso me sorprendió de verdad. No tenía ni idea de que Zabini tuviera algún interés en mí. "No sé, Gin."

"¡Por favor! Vas a pasar un buen rato. Además, ni que te fuera a pedir matrimonio en la primera cita. Dale una oportunidad, ¿sí?"

Suspiré resignada. "Está bien, hoy saldré con Zabini."

& & &

Tenía que admitirlo, la estaba pasando muy bien. Blaise Zabini es un hombre muy agradable y apuesto. Y la manera en que me trata, como si yo fuera la única persona importante en el mundo. Wow. Pero, falta algo. No me gusta de esa forma, por más que intente, no puedo olvidarme de mis ex.

Siento un leve toque en mi hombro y me doy la vuelta. Blaise me sonríe ampliamente mientras me da el ponche sin alcohol que pedí. Se sienta a mi lado y me quita un mechón de la cara.

"Eres hermosa, Hermione."

Me sonrojo, no estoy acostumbrada que otros hombres, aparte de Draco y Harry, me digan cosas así. "G-gracias, Blaise."

Desvío la mirada mientras disfruto mi trago de ponche. Empiezo a observar las parejas que están en la pista, rápidamente diviso a Pansy y a Ginny, las cuales están bailando y sonriendo. Completamente enamoradas. Devotas a la otra. Siento las lágrimas en mis ojos al pensar que yo nunca tendré eso con los hombres que amo. ¡No! ¡No voy a llorar otra vez! Aprieto los ojos y logro controlar las lágrimas. ¡JA! Todavía tengo algo de autocontrol.

"¿Qué sucede, Hermione?" me pregunta Blaise, tiene el ceño fruncido.

Logro sonreír, aunque no de una forma muy sincera. "Nada, Blaise. No pasa nada. No te preocupes."

Blaise y yo guardamos silencio por varios minutos, simplemente disfrutando la música y luces del local muggle. Siento como Blaise se acerca más a mí y coloca su brazo sobre mi hombro. Inmediatamente me tenso un poco, pero al ver que él no intenta nada más, logro relajarme.

"Hermione yo…" empieza a decir el moreno.

"¿Qué?" pregunto, temerosa de lo que me vaya a decir. Algo para lo que todavía no estoy lista.

"Desde hace meses me gustas mucho. Dame una oportunidad por favor. Déjame quererte…"

"Yo…" No puedo terminar de hablar porque Blaise empieza a besarme suavemente. Al comienzo no respondo, pero después de unos segundos, empiezo a besarlo tentativamente. Sus labios son suaves, cremosos. Escucho la tos de alguien y lentamente nos separamos.

Levanto mi mirada y me impacto al ver a Harry y a Draco. Ambos nos están mirando de forma asesina. Trago fuertemente. ¡No estoy lista para esto! ¿Por qué están aquí? Durante algunos instantes hay un tenso silencio. Para completar la situación, Ginny y Pansy deciden dejar de bailar y regresar a la mesa en ese preciso momento.

"¡Draco! ¡Llegaste!" gritó Pansy emocionada mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amigo rubio.

"Sí, llegamos." Contestó Draco, arrastrando las palabras, como hacía siempre que estaba molesto.

No puedo estar aquí, no estoy lista para enfrentarlos. ¿Pero qué se creen? ¿Por qué tenían que venir y arruinar mi noche? Me levanto súbitamente y un fuerte mareo me aqueja, tengo que apoyarme de la mesa para no caerme. Inmediatamente Blaise, Harry y Draco me ofrecen su ayuda, pero les hago gesto negativo.

"¿Qué sucede, Mía?" me pregunta Draco con tono preocupado.

"Nada que te incumba, Malfoy." Espeto molesta. Estos mareos me están empezando a fastidiar de verdad.

Una mueca de dolor atraviesa el pálido rostro de Draco, pero rápidamente lo oculta.

"Hermione, ¿necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu departamento?" me pregunta Blaise.

"Zabini, ella no necesita nada de ti. ¡Déjala sola!" soltó Harry, empezándose a cabrear de verdad.

"¿Qué te pasa, Potter? No tienes ningún poder sobre ella. Ni que fuera tu novia." Contestó Blaise.

Antes de que Harry o Draco pudieran decir algo, decidí ponerle un parado a la situación. "¡Ya! ¡Déjenme en paz! Blaise tiene razón, Harry. Ni tú ni Draco tienen ningún poder sobre mí." Y con eso, me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia el baño. Ginny me sigue y antes de entrar al baño me agarra suavemente el brazo.

"Herms, no sabía nada de esto, de verdad. No sabía que Pansy los había invitado."

"Ya, déjalo así, Gin. Voy a refrescarme el rostro y luego me voy al departamento. La diversión se acabó para mí."

"Pero…"

"Por favor, déjame sola."

Ginny mordió su labio inferior, era un gesto nervioso que tenía desde pequeña. "Está bien. Cuídate mucho, por favor."

Asentí de manera ausente y entré al baño, afortunadamente no había nadie. Me acerqué al lavamanos y empecé a refrescarme el rostro, todavía me sentía un poco mareada. Mientras lavaba mi rostro, sentí que alguien entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta. No le presté atención. Agarré papel y sequé mi rostro. Cuando me di la vuelta para salir del baño, me quedé congelada. Harry estaba apoyado en la pared, justo al lado de la salida.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" grité.

"Mia, por favor…" empezó a decir.

"¡No! ¡Vete, Harry! ¡No quiero verte!"

"Por favor, déjame hablar. Dame unos minutos."

"No… no…" empecé a decir al ver que Harry se acercaba a mi, con pasos cuidadosos, como si tuviera miedo. Di unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que quedé pegada a la pared. Me sentía como un pequeño animal que estaba huyendo de su cazador. "No…" dije en un hilo de voz cuando Harry se detuvo, a unos centímetros de distancia. Alcé la mirada y me sorprendió ver su expresión. Era una de dolor, y a la vez de esperanza. Se veía tan adorable de esa manera…

"Mía, sé que he sido un patán. Perdóname, te lo suplico."

"¿Por qué debería de perdonarte?"

"Porque te amo."

Me quedé sin palabras. Ni él ni Draco me habían dicho esas dos palabritas. Nunca. Por dos años estuve esperando que me las dijera. Y ahora era que lo hacía. "¿Q-qué?"

"Te amo, Mía. Tú y Draco son lo más importante, lo más hermoso que tengo. Te necesito, bebé. Si tú no estás, me siento incompleto. Dame una oportunidad, por favor…"

"Yo… Harry…"

"Te extraño, bebé. Vuelve con nosotros, por favor."

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos, esas esmeraldas que siempre me derretían. No aguanté más, me puse de puntillas y lo besé apasionadamente. Él me regresó el beso con la misma emoción, al mismo tiempo que enrollaba sus manos en mi cabello. Nuestras lenguas empezaron a realizar una danza erótica, se estaban reencontrando. Harry bajó una de sus manos y apretó juguetonamente mi trasero. Gemí dentro del beso.

"Harry…" gemí mientras acariciaba los músculos de su espalda.

"Me vuelves loco, bebé. Te he extrañado tanto." Dijo el moreno mientras besaba y mordía suavemente mi cuello. La mano que tenía en mi cabello la bajó hasta mis muslos. Inconscientemente abrí más las piernas para darle más acceso a esa maravillosa mano.

Harry empezó a acariciar mis muslos, y lentamente fue ascendiendo hasta bajarme la pantaleta, dejándola a nivel de las rodillas. Sin dejarme de besar en el cuello, hombros y boca, empezó a masturbarme lentamente. Clavé mis uñas en su espalda cuando sentí la primera oleada de placer.

"Ooohhh, Harryyyy…"

Harry continuó masturbándome por varios minutos, me estaba llevando al borde de la locura. Finalmente, con un pequeño gemido me corrí fuertemente en su mano. Harry me dio un beso más antes de subir su mano y tomarse todo el líquido amargo, como si fuera el manjar más rico del mundo.

"Exquisita…" murmuró Harry mientras se tomaba el líquido. Una vez que hubo de tomarse su "manjar", me abrazó fuertemente. "¿Volverás con nosotros?" me preguntó mientras arreglaba mi falda y ropa interior.

Me quedé callada por unos momentos, reflexionando. Okey, me dijo palabras bonitas que he querido escuchar por mucho tiempo. ¡Pero eso no es suficiente! ¡No quiero que sea lo mismo de antes!

Me solté suavemente del abrazo y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta. "No." Le dije antes de salir rápidamente, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, logré salir del local. Inhalé profundamente al sentir el aire fresco. Empecé a caminar rápidamente por la acera, necesitaba despejarme.

Después de caminar unos quince minutos, me detuve en un parque. Me senté en una de las bancas y observé las estrellas en el cielo.

"No deberías estar sola a estas horas de la noche, Mía. Es peligroso." Al escuchar esa voz me di la vuelta y resoplé molesta. "¿No piensan dejarme sola?"

"No." Fue la escueta respuesta de Draco.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté desesperada. Ya había tenido suficientes emociones por el día.

Harry se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. "Ya te dije antes, bebé. Te amo, te necesito."

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Draco empezó a hablar, mirándome fijamente con esos ojos grises que parecían desnudar mi alma. "Princesa, perdóname por haber sido un cabrón todo este tiempo. Sé… sé que quizá no te merezca, eres demasiado para mí; pero yo también te amo, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho a tiempo."

Guardé silencio por unos minutos. Me levanté de la banca y me giré para verlos a los dos. "Yo también los amo, pero eso no es suficiente."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Harry con tono herido.

"Porque si me amaran de verdad no sentirían vergüenza de mí. No les importaría que la gente supiera de nosotros." Dije al borde de las lágrimas.

Draco se acercó rápidamente y me abrazó con mucho amor. "Nosotros nunca hemos sentido vergüenza de ti, princesa. Eso sería imposible. Y aunque no lo creas, porque te amamos es que no hemos querido que la gente sepa la verdad."

Intenté soltarme de su abrazo pero él no lo permitió. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, derrotada. "¿Por qué?" pregunté en un murmullo.

"No queremos que hablen mal de ti, princesa. Si se enteran que estás con dos hombres, empezarán las habladurías, la prensa y el público dirá cosas muy feas sobre ti. No queremos ponerte en esa situación, donde te degraden y te humillen."

"¡Pues esa debería ser mi decisión! ¡No de ustedes! ¡Desde el comienzo he estado dispuesta a asumir lo que me venga! ¡Es mi vida!"

Harry se acercó a nosotros y empezó a hacerme cariño en el rostro. "Lo sabemos, Mía. Ahora lo sabemos. Quizá era cobardía, no sé. Lo importante es que te necesitamos en nuestras vidas, y si quieres que todo el mundo sepa, ¡pues que se enteren! Solo queremos tenerte de vuelta."

"¿De verdad estarían dispuestos?" pregunté suavemente. Miré a ambos se manera expectante.

"Más que dispuestos, si con eso te tendremos de vuelta." Respondió Draco, su mirada llena de amor y esperanza.

"¡Y no más esos celos estúpidos! Si quiero ver o hablar con mis amigos HOMBRES lo haré, ¿entendido?" Ambos guardaron silencio. "¿ENTENDIDO?"

"Entendido." Ambos murmuraron.

"Bien."

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Harry, apenas pudiendo contener su emoción.

"Entonces iremos lento, a mi ritmo. Si cumplen mis pautas los perdonaré completamente."

Draco sonrió ampliamente. "Trato hecho." Dijo antes de besarme apasionadamente. Después de unos momentos Harry tosió de manera educada. Draco y yo nos separamos lentamente.

"Vamos a casa."

Asentí sonriendo. Volvería a casa. Con mis dos chicos. Espero que esta vez sea para siempre.

"_Fin del Capítulo"_

**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**

_EugeBlack_

_Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas_

_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Slytheriana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draco Dormiens Slash_


	3. Chapter 3

_Nota de EugeBlack: ¡Hola preciosos lectores! Pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero de verdad que no tenía ni idea de cómo escribir las ideas que tenía desde hace meses. Gracias por la paciencia que han tenido conmigo. ¡Miles de besos!_

_Aquí está el capítulo final de Perversiones, aunque este cap no esta nada pervertido, puro fluff y más fluff. Pero bueh, con la poca inspiración que tenía fue lo único que me salió. Espero que sea del agrado de ustedes. _

**SabelaMalfoy**_, aquí está tu última parte del regalito. ¡TQM mucho wapa! _

_Muchísimas gracias a:_** Isabela Black, Lonely.Julie, noiraaa, mer, zafiro potter, Damis Black, Bollito Malfoy, DulceeSensaciion, NorixBlack, CoNny-B, Aykasha-peke, teresa, dark ale, Pacita Granger, LUZAPOTTER, Yeire, Roque-Z, K-rissLupin, Lian Potter, Akira Akyzuki, Celestana, hErmIdemAlFoY, Violet Malfoy, GaretClaus**

**PERVERSIONES EN CLASES DE POCIONES**

**Capítulo 3**

Levanté la mirada del reporte del Ministerio al sentir el sabroso aroma del desayuno. Puse el pergamino en la mesita de noche y vi cómo Harry se acercaba a la habitación sosteniendo una humeante bandeja. Sonreí ampliamente, esos dos chicos me habían estado consintiendo durante las últimas dos semanas. Se sentó a mi lado y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

"Buenos días, bebé. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?" dijo mientras colocaba la bandeja sobre mi regazo.

"Hmm, muy bien… Aunque el Ministerio me amargó el día con esos reportes que tengo que analizar y corregir." Dije ausentemente mientras atacaba fieramente la ensalada de frutas que estaba en la bandeja. "¡Qué bueno que te acordaste de traer té!" exclamé felizmente.

Draco escogió ese momento para salir del baño, tenía una toalla en su cintura y varias gotas de agua caían por su espalda y pecho. Hmm, quizá debería comérmelo a él. ¡No! Dije que iríamos lento, y todavía quiero hacerlos sufrir un poco más… Aunque por dentro me esté muriendo del deseo. ¡Estas hormonas mías!

"¿Y repetir lo que pasó hace tres días, princesa? Fue preocupante ver cómo vomitabas todo lo que habías comido en los últimos dos días por culpa del aroma del café." Comentó Draco mientras se acercaba y agarraba una fresa de mi bandeja.

Decidí no contestar nada, fue una mañana terrible, lo único bueno fue lo comprensivos y cariñosos que fueron, aunque no entendían porqué repentinamente el aroma del café me daba tantas náuseas. Seguí comiendo felizmente mi desayuno mientras veía cómo Draco empezaba a vestirse lentamente. Creo que dentro de muy, muy poco tiempo tendré que perdonarlos completamente.

Unos toquecitos en la ventana me sacaron de mis pensamientos sexuales. Levanté la mirada y vi que dos lechuzas estaban esperando permiso para entrar y dejar sus cartas, o howlers. Como era el caso de una de ellas. Suspiré, llevaba varios días recibiendo distintos tipos de correspondencia, desde aquel día en que anunciamos al mundo mágico que los tres estábamos juntos. Afortunadamente he tenido el apoyo completo de mis chicos, Narcissa, Ginny, y sorpresivamente Ron. Molly se desmayó de la impresión, todavía está un poco molesta, considera que no es normal que una mujer este con dos hombres, ¡pero es mi decisión! Los gemelos se estuvieron destornillando de la risa por un buen rato y luego me preguntaron si se nos podían unir alguna noche. ¡Casi me da algo! Ya tengo más que suficiente con mi moreno y mi rubio para unir a dos pelirrojos a la ecuación. Las expresiones de Harry y Draco decían más de mil palabras, creo que a todos los Weasley les quedó claro que ellos no están dispuestos a compartirme con nadie.

Harry caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió, inmediatamente las lechuzas entraron y se posaron delante de mí. Con resignación agarré el howler e inmediatamente empezó a vociferar. "¡ERES UNA DESVERGONZADA! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TENER PARA TI SOLA A LOS DOS MAGOS MÁS APUESTOS DEL MUNDO MÁGICO? ¡VERGÜENZA DEBERÍA DARTE! ¿QUÉ DIRÁN TUS PADRES AL SABER QUE ERES UNA PERDIDA? OJALÁ QUE PIERDAS EL TRABAJO EN EL MINISTERIO, ¡ERES UNA DESGRACIA PARA EL MUNDO MÁGICO!" El howler se deshizo en llamas.

"Zorra celosa." Dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido mientras se colocaba el pantalón.

"¡Draco, no hables así!" lo regañé, aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

Draco se acercó a mí y me dio un suave beso en los labios. "Es la verdad, princesa. Y lo sabes. Esa mujer que te envió el howler se debe estar muriendo de la envidia, porque quiere estar en tu lugar."

No pude evitar sonreír. "Pues, qué lástima por ella, ¿no?"

Harry se sentó a mi lado y me besó en el cuello. "Claro, ninguna bruja o mago tiene chance con nosotros."

Por su declaración le di un apasionado beso. "Más les vale. A ver, todavía queda una carta, al parecer no es dañina." Hice una pausa para abrirla y empecé a leer en voz alta. "Señorita Granger: ¡es mi ídolo! Me alegra mucho saber que usted y sus novios han decidido salir 'del clóset'. ¡Eso es una inspiración para muchas personas del mundo mágico! Yo misma estoy saliendo con una bruja y otro mago desde hace cuatro años, y hasta los momentos no nos hemos atrevido a hacerlo público entre nuestros amigos y familiares, temerosos del qué dirán. Pero gracias a usted, y a los señores Potter y Malfoy, nos atreveremos a salir en público. Se lo repito, ¡es mi ídolo! Que Merlín la llene de bendiciones y de una larga y amena vida con sus novios." Al terminar de leer no supe que decir, simplemente tenía una sonrisa tonta en mis labios.

"Wow, no me esperaba eso." Dijo Harry con tono sorprendido.

"Bah Potter, un motivo más para que todo el mundo nos quiera y nos alabe. Más motivos para que seamos los ídolos de multitudes… jugadores de quidditch, héroes de la guerra y ahora esto" dijo Draco con un tono de desdén.

"Estúpido." Le dijo Harry.

"Lo seré, pero igual me quieres." Contestó Draco con su usual mueca de superioridad.

"Sabes que sí." Le contestó el moreno antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

Sonreí ampliamente al ver como se besaban. En ocasiones esos dos eran incorregibles, especialmente Draco. Agarré otra fruta de la bandeja y la devoré, imaginándome que devoraba a cualquiera de los dos hombres que tenía al frente. Después de unos momentos ellos se separaron y empezaron a comer también.

"¿Cómo van tus reportes?" preguntó Draco mientras disfrutaba de un durazno.

"Fastidiosos. Espero terminarlos pronto." Respondí enfurruñada al recordar los reportes.

"Pues… te recomiendo que los termines antes de las seis de la tarde." Terminó de decir Draco.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté confundida.

"Porque a las ocho de las noche agarraremos un traslador para realizar un pequeño viaje." Dijo Harry mientras me sonreía pícaramente.

"¿Qué? ¿A dónde?"

"Eso es algo que nosotros sabremos y tu tendrás que averiguar, princesa." Contestó Draco.

No supe que contestar. Estaba demasiado emocionada con el prospecto de un viaje.

& & &

"¡Draco! ¡Quiero ver en donde estamos!" lloriqueé al ver que Draco se negaba a quitar la venda de mis ojos.

"Shh, paciencia Hermione." Contestó el rubio mientras me ayudaba a caminar, para evitar que me tropezara con algo.

"¡Harry! ¡Dile a Draco que me quite la venda!" me giré intentando ubicar a Harry. La única respuesta del moreno fue una sonora carcajada.

Después de varios pasos Draco finalmente me quitó la venda. Observé a mi alrededor y jadeé de la impresión. Estaba en un balcón que tenía una vista panorámica de Ámsterdam. Wow. "Esto… esto es…"

"Ámsterdam, a nuestros pies." Contestó la seductora voz de Draco a mi oído. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Demasiado tiempo de abstención sexual. Ya estaba lista para perdonarlos completamente.

Me di la vuelta y le di un beso en forma de agradecimiento. "Gracias, cariño. Siempre he querido conocer esta ciudad."

Harry se acercó y me hizo un puchero. "¿Y a mi no me vas a agradecer?. Sabes que esa cabeza rubia está demasiado llena de productos para el cabello para que se le ocurran ideas tan brillantes."

Sonreí ante la expresión ofendida de Draco y luego le di un beso a Harry.

"Cállate Potter, por lo menos mi cabello es liso y ordenado, no esa cría de avestruces que tienes en tu cabeza." Dijo con una mueca sin malicia.

Antes de que empezaran a discutir por ese tipo de tonterías, decidí interrumpirlos. "¿Y a qué se debe la maravillosa elección de venir a Holanda?"

Draco se acercó más a mí y me abrazó por detrás, apoyando su quijada en mi hombre, permaneciendo silencioso. Harry bajó su mirada, con un delicioso sonrojo en sus mejillas. Suspiré. "¿Entonces?"

"Bueno…" comenzó a decir Harry, "es un país bastante libre, abierto. Especialmente el mundo mágico."

"¿Y eso qué quiere decir?" inquirí confundida.

"Err… bueno… Draco y yo pensamos que… tu… quizá… bueno…" Tenía tiempo sin ver a Harry tan confundido por algo. Y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas hacía que quisiera comérmelo a besos.

"Lo que Harry intentó decir de manera poco elocuente, princesa, es que en la legislación mágica holandesa está permitido el matrimonio múltiple." Dijo Draco viéndome directamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¡Oh Merlín! ¿Escuché bien? ¿Mis chicos están hablando de matrimonio? "Y-y-yo…" empecé a tartamudear como una estudiante de primer año en clases de pociones.

Harry pareció recuperar su capacidad para hablar de forma clara y se acercó más a nosotros. Agarró mis manos y las rodeó con las suyas. "Los tres nos complementamos, Mia. Nos amamos y ni Draco ni yo podemos imaginar nuestras vidas si tu no estás ahí. Cuando te fuiste hace unas semanas, fueron las peores semanas de nuestras vidas. Sé que tendremos nuestros momentos difíciles y discutiremos como si fuéramos críos, pero también sé que podremos resolver nuestros problemas y salir adelante, fortaleciendo nuestra relación. Me encantaría tener hijos en un futuro, y no puedo imaginar otra madre que no seas tu. ¿Nos harías el honor de convertirte en nuestra esposa?"

Para cuando Harry terminó de hablar, los dos teníamos lágrimas en nuestros ojos, y los ojos de Draco lucían sospechosamente brillantes. Draco tragó fuerte y empezó a hablar, la voz temblándole un poco debido a la emoción. "Princesa, Harry tiene razón en todo lo que dijo. Los amo demasiado y no los quiero perder por nada ni por nadie. Ustedes me han enseñado a amar y a ser mejor persona, y quiero agradecérselos amándolos y cuidándolos cada día que me reste de vida. ¿Aceptarás unirte a nosotros?"

Lo resistí más y los abracé a ambos. "¡SÍ! ¡Sí me voy a casar con ustedes! ¡Los amo tanto!" terminé de decir antes de besar apasionadamente a Draco para luego darle el mismo tratamiento a Harry. Luego empecé a besar la quijada y cuello de Harry, mientras él tenía su propio beso de celebración con Draco.

Mi prometido rubio me alzó en brazos y colocó delicadamente en la cama. Empezó a besar todas las partes de mi rostro. "Hermione te necesito. Por favor…"

"Sí, quiero que me hagan el amor… yo también los necesito…" dije con la respiración agitada. Nada más el hecho de pensar en hacer el amor otra vez hacía que mi ropa interior se humedeciera.

Draco no necesitó más me sentó en la cama para quitarme la franela que tenía puesta. Harry se nos unió y empecé a desabotonar su camisa mientras él y Draco se besaban de manera ferviente. Le quité la camisa a mi moreno y la dejé caer a un lado de la cama. Harry hizo lo mismo con Draco y momentos después los tres estábamos completamente desnudos. Ambos me miraron durante varios instantes. Sentí como mis mejillas se ruborizaban. "¿Qué?"

Harry empezó a acariciar mis senos y no pude evitar gemir fuertemente. "Mucho tiempo sin tenerte así…" Iba a responder pero Harry decidió empezar a realizar un camino de besos y pequeños mordiscos hasta mi ombligo. Todo pensamiento coherente abandonó mi cabeza y simplemente me dejé llevar por las sensaciones. "¡Harry, más, más!"

El pelinegro sonrió y respondió con voz rasposa. "Tus deseos son órdenes, bebé." Dicho eso, enterró su rostro entre mis piernas y empezó a lamer mi vagina. Ahogué el grito de placer en la boca de Draco. Oh, tener a Harry entre mis piernas era un placer exquisito, no sé como llegué a pensar que podía estar sin ellos.

Draco se encargó de mis sensibles pezones durante un par de minutos antes de acercarse a Harry y engullir su erección en sus deliciosos labios. Harry gimió fuertemente entre mis piernas y empezó a lamer y besar con más fuerza mi húmeda cavidad. Observé como Draco succionaba lentamente la erección de Harry, como si fuera el mejor dulce del mundo. Sí, definitivamente esto era el paraíso.

Un par de minutos después, solté un pequeño grito y me corrí violentamente, Harry se bebió gustosamente mis líquidos y luego él mismo tuvo un fortísimo orgasmo.

Momentos después Harry apoyó su cabeza en mis senos mientras que acariciaba el cabello de Draco. "Deliciosa como siempre Mia. Nunca me cansaré de tu sabor."

Sonreí suavemente y le di un beso en los labios, siempre me excitaba sentir mi propio sabor en los labios de alguno de ellos. Harry se hizo a un lado y permitió que Draco se colocara encima de mí.

"Mi turno." Jadeó antes de penetrarme rápidamente. Gemí de placer y empecé a mover mis caderas, provocando que Draco gruñera del placer. Moví mi brazo y agarré el miembro de Harry, el cual se estaba empezando a endurecer de nuevo, ante la vista de nosotros dos. Empecé a masturbar a Harry al ritmo de las lentas embestidas de Draco.

Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran nuestros gemidos de placer. Una vez que Harry estuvo completamente listo para entrar de nuevo en acción, se acercó al rubio y con cuidado penetró el estrello pasaje con un dedo. Draco gritó de placer y aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas.

"¡Oh Harry! ¡Más!" Harry sonrió e introdujo un segundo dedo, encontrando rápidamente la próstata, provocando que un escalofrío de placer recorriera el cuerpo del rubio. Instantes después Draco se encontraba preparado y Harry lo penetró lentamente, cuidadoso de no causarle ningún daño.

Los tres nos empezamos a mover al mismo ritmo, y cuando Draco tocó mi clítoris con su dedo, me corrí. Mis sacudidas provocaron que Draco se corriera dentro de mi y después de una docena de embestidas, Harry se vino en el exquisito trasero de Draco. Los tres nos quedamos unos momentos así, recuperando fuerzas y simplemente disfrutando la sensación de estar unidos de una manera tan íntima. Luego ambos se movieron para no seguirme aplastando y se colocaron a cada lado, abrazándome.

Suspiré y empecé a hablar. Ya era momento de decirles. "Hmm, no se si podamos seguir haciéndolo de esta manera."

Harry me miró confundido. "¿Por qué?"

"No se si sea saludable." Respondí de manera críptica.

Draco me miró de forma preocupada. "¿Sucede algo? ¿Estás enferma?"

Reí suavemente. "No estoy enferma, pero sí sucede algo. Algo que se me quitará en unos siete meses aproximadamente."

Ambos me vieron como si me hubiera crecido un tercer ojo. "No entiendo" respondió Harry.

Volví a reír y me senté en la cama, al mismo tiempo que los incitaba a hacer lo mismo. Después agarré una mano de cada uno y las coloqué sobre mi todavía plano estómago. "Eso significa, que tengo dos meses de embarazo. Y que en unos siete meses habrá un nuevo miembro de la familia." Dije suavemente mientras observaba sus reacciones.

No me decepcionaron. Harry inmediatamente ocultó su rostro en mi estómago y Draco derramó una lágrima de alegría. Al ver esa lágrima yo misma empecé a llorar. A Draco siempre le ha costado mostrar sus sentimientos y esa lágrima significa mucho para mí. Para los tres.

"Un bebé." Dijo Harry con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

Sonreí suavemente y le empecé a hacer cariño en su cabello. "Sí, amor. Un bebé. Vamos a ser padres, porque no importa quién es el padre biológico, este bebito será muy afortunado de tener tres padres.

Draco sonrió ampliamente y me dio un delicado beso. "Este es el mejor regalo que me has podido dar, princesa." Su mano se unió a la mía en la cabeza de Harry. "No tienen idea de cuánto los amo, a los tres."

& & &

Está bien, ¡lo admito! Me estoy escondiendo de mis esposos. ¡Están insoportables! ¡Piensan que porque estoy embarazada estoy inválida! ¿Tengo pinta de estar incapacitada de alguna manera? Princesa no hagas esto, bebé es bueno que descanses, princesa no levantes peso, bebé estás de vacaciones laborales ¡no trabajes! Arghhh. Si siguen molestándome de esta manera, ¡me voy a divorciar! ¡No me importa que apenas tengamos cinco meses de matrimonio o los ame con todo mi corazón! ¡Me están volviendo loca! Y la prueba de eso es que ahora hablo sola, bueno más que antes.

¿Por qué les cuesta tanto entender? Rayos, no soy la primera mujer que queda embarazada. Es un proceso completamente natural. Pero no, a penas me dejan en paz. Admito que al comienzo me gustó toda la atención y mimos que recibí, pero ahora estoy harta. ¡Harta! ¡Harta! Necesito paz. Y por eso estoy escondida en el ala este de la Mansión. Bien lejos de ellos.

Permanezco varios minutos en silencio, simplemente observando la lluvia que golpea el cristal de la ventana. Estúpida tormenta. Bastó que yo decidiera escapar para que empezara a llover de esta manera. ¡Y me espantan las tormentas! ¡Pero no! No voy a regresar a la habitación, donde seguramente me estarán esperando mis espositos, listos para mimarme y tranquilizarme. ¡Soportaré la tormenta como una mujer madura! ¡Oh sí!

Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo varias veces para tranquilizarme, coloco mis manos sobre mi barriga de 7 meses y medio, siempre me relaja sentir los movimientos del bebé. Estoy a punto de sentirme relajada cuando suena de manera muy fuerte un trueno y un relámpago ilumina todo el pasillo. Pego un gritito y me levanto rapidísimo. ¡Ahora no es el momento para estar molesta con mis chicos! ¡Me molestaré cuando no haya una tormenta de por medio!

Empiezo a caminar lo más rápido que mis piernas me permiten, quiero llegar lo más rápido que pueda a la habitación y esconderme debajo de las sábanas hasta que esta horrible tormenta pase. Cuando llego al ala central tropiezo con algo alto y fuerte. Trastabillé, y si no hubiera sido porque unos fuertes brazos me agarraron, hubiera caído de culo.

"¿Bebé estás bien? ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Te hemos estado buscando durante casi una hora!" dijo Harry mientras me miraba de arriba abajo, confirmando que estuviera en bien estado.

No aguanté y enterré mi rostro en su pecho. "Maldita tormenta."

Draco se acercó y empezó a hacerme cariño en el cabello. "Shh, tranquila, la tormenta no puede hacerte daño, princesa. Vamos a la habitación, ¿sí?"

Asentí débilmente, sin embargo no me moví, de repente me sentía cansada. Harry entendió y me cargó en brazos. Minutos después me colocó con cuidado entre las sábanas. "Mia, ¿por qué hiciste eso? No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos."

Mis hormonas decidieron entrar en acción, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pude evitar hacer un pequeño puchero. "Porque, ¡porque estoy harta de ustedes!"

Silencio. Mi declaración fue seguida por un absoluto silencio de parte de mis esposos. Sus rostros eran todo un poema. El primero en romper el silencio fue Draco. "Q-qué?"

Empecé a llorar con más fuerza. "¡Estoy harta de que me traten como una inútil! ¡Estoy embarazada, no inválida! ¡Ya no lo soporto!"

"Princesa…"

"¡No Draco! Aparte de que estoy fea, me siento inútil, lo único que me dejan hacer es leer y dormir. ¡No es justo!"

Harry me jaló hacia él y me sentó en su regazo. Yo crucé mis brazos y me resistí a ceder ante sus encantos. "Hermione, no digas eso. ¡Estás preciosa! ¡Y llevas a nuestro hijo en tu vientre! ¿Cómo puedes sentirte fea?"

"Yo… yo…"

"Harry tiene razón, princesa. Cada día estás más hermosa."

Empecé a sonreír ante esas declaraciones, pero me detuve en seco. Recordé que todavía estaba molesta. "¡No crean que los voy a perdonar así de fácil!"

"Solo nos preocupamos por ti, bebé. No queremos que te pase nada."

Me acomodé en su regazo para verlo directamente a los ojos. "Harry, no soy la primera mujer que queda embarazada en el mundo." Le hice una seña a Draco para que no interrumpiera. "He sobrevivido muchas cosas Harry, incluida una guerra. ¿Por qué no habría de sobrevivir un embarazo?"

"Yo… err…" fue su elocuente respuesta.

"Pero Hermione…" empezó a lloriquear Draco.

"No soy de cristal, y sería bueno que se dieran cuenta ya. Entiendo que estén preocupados, pero me están exasperando." Terminé de decir mientras me secaba mis lágrimas.

Ambos estuvieron varios minutos en silencio. Draco empezó a hablar lentamente, con el ceño fruncido. "Si… te damos más libertad, no te volverás a esconder para matarnos de un susto?"

Bajé la mirada. "Sí." Dije en un murmullo.

"Está bien." Accedió Draco a regañadientes. "Pero tennos un poco de paciencia, ¿si? Tampoco es fácil para nosotros…"

"Mientras no me vuelvan loca con tanta atención."

Harry sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente mientras me abrazaba con fuerza. "Draco tiene razón, bebé. Muchas mujeres han dado a luz antes, pero tu no eres como ellas." Lo miré confundida. "Eres la mujer que más nos interesa, y por supuesto que nos vamos a preocupar por ti, y a consentir cada deseo que tengas, aunque eso sea comer un asqueroso emparedado de atún con pimienta, brócoli, calabacín y salmón."

Le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo. "Hey, no es mi culpa tener estos antojos tan extraños." Hice una pausa al sentir un gruñido de mi estómago. "Hablando de eso… ¡el bebé y yo queremos comer!"

Draco rió sonoramente y me dio un apasionado beso en los labios. "¿Y qué quieren comer?"

"Hmm… pizza." Dije en un suspiro.

Draco asintió. "Está bien, iré a Londres a comprarte una. ¿Algún sabor en especial?"

"¡No! ¡Londres no! Quiero pizza de Zachary's, la pizzería que queda en San Francisco." Mis chicos me miraron con una mueca. Decidí usar una de mis tantas tácticas. Mirada de cachorro abandonado. "¿Por favor? El bebé quiere pizza de Zachary's."

Dracó suspiró resignado. ¡Ha! Sabría que no se resistiría a mi mirada. "Está bien. ¿De qué la quieres?"

Sonreí ampliamente y lo besé como premio por su buen comportamiento. "Hmm, doble queso, pepperoni, tomate, alcachofas, maíz y espinaca. ¡Si, sabrá deliciosa!" dije ignorando completamente las caras de asco de ambos.

Draco sonrió condescendiente. "¿Algo más?"

"¡Ah, sí! Un tarro enorme de helado con sabor a goma de mascar. De esa heladería que me encanta que está en San Diego. Hmm, aunque no recuerdo su nombre."

Draco se levantó y se colocó un sobretodo para protegerse de la lluvia. De repente me di cuenta que faltaba algo. "¡Harry abrígate!"

"¿Para qué?"

Me aparté de él y me metí debajo de las sábanas. "¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Para que acompañes a Draco! ¡No puede ir solo!"

"¡Hermione, se cuidarme solo! Además él debe quedarse para cuidarte."

Fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos. "¿De qué habíamos hablado antes?" dije con la voz peligrosamente calmada. Ambos entendieron que habían perdido la batalla. Harry se levantó y se vistió para salir a buscar mis antojos junto a Draco.

"Cualquier cosa que necesites, llama a uno de los elfos para que le avise a Narcissa, Mia." Dijo Harry después de darme un suave beso.

Les sonreí cariñosamente antes de verlos salir por la puerta. Hmm, sí, definitivamente era muy difícil permanecer molesta con ellos. ¡Son los chicos más adorables en todo el mundo! ¡Y son míos! ¡Solamente míos!

& & &

"¡LOS ODIO! ¡SON UNOS BASTARDOS! ¡MÁS NUNCA ME PONDRÁN UN DEDO ENCIMA! ¡LOS ODIO! ¡LOS ODIO! ¡LOS ODIO!" grité con todas mis ganas. Esos dos más nunca iban a tocarme, ni siquiera la cabeza. ¡Prohibido, aunque sean mis esposos!

Harry me besó en la frente y me apartó un húmedo mechón de la frente. "Tranquila, bebé. Ya va a pasar."

¡Error! Mala elección de palabras. "Harry James Potter, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO? ¡INTENTA SACAR UN MELÓN POR UN ORIFICIO DEL TAMAÑO DE UN LIMÓN! ¡LLEVO OCHO HORAS EN ESTO! ¡QUIERO QUE SAQUEN A ESTE BEBÉ! ¡SÁQUENLO!"

"Princesa, aguanta un poco más, yo sé que" Draco no pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese momento una terrible contracción me atacó. Apreté tan fuerte su mano que sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¡JA! Se lo merece. Ambos se merecen todas las cosas malas que hay en este mundo. ¡¿Cómo se han atrevido a ponerme en esta situación?!

En ese momento, mi medimaga Penélope Clearwater Weasley entró a la habitación, sonriendo ampliamente. "¿Cómo vas, Hermione?"

"¡MAL!"

"Uyy, no estamos de muy buen humor que digamos." Simplemente la miré con la Mirada Asesina Malfoy. "¿Qué tan seguidas son las contracciones?"

"Cada dos minutos, Penélope." Respondió Harry con un tono nervioso.

"Muy bien, déjame ver qué tan dilatada estás…" Y dicho eso empezó a observar y a realizar unos hechizos para ver si estaba o no lista para el alumbramiento. "Hermione, ya estás listas para pujar. Harry, necesitaré tu asistencia. Ven acá, por favor."

Harry se levantó nerviosamente y me dio un suave beso en los labios. "Te amo." Dicho eso caminó hacia la orilla de la cama, donde Penélope lo estaba esperando. Al ver la sangre y el desastre que era eso, Harry hizo algo que casi nunca había hecho. Se desmayó.

"¡MALDITO! ¡PÁRATE Y AYUDA A TU POBRE ESPOSA! ¡COBARDE, HIJO DE LA MALA BLUDGER QUE TE PARIÓ!" Grité con fuerza al ver como mi marido yacía inconsciente a un lado de la cama. Draco hizo un esfuerzo de soltarse de mi mano para socorrer a Harry, pero lo agarré con más fuerza. "¡AH NO! ¡TÚ TE QUEDAS CONMIGO, MOCOSO ENGREÍDO! ¡¿ABANDONARME EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE MÁS TE NECESITO?! ¡YA VAS A VER CÓMO TE VOY A CORTAR LA POLLA UNA VEZ QUE TODO ESTO ACABE Y LUEGO SE LA VOY A DAR AL CALAMAR GIGANTE!" No pude seguir insultándolo porque otra contracción me atacó. Volví a apretar su mano y me sentí satisfecha cuando una lágrima corrió por su rostro.

Draco hizo otro intento de soltarse de mi mano, pero esta vez porque quizá se la había roto. Con mi otra mano lo jalé hacia mí y lo besé apasionadamente. "No Draco, no me dejes por favor, no lo soportaría. No te voy a cortar la polla, te lo prometo. Y quizá deje que me hagas cariño en el cabello… ¡pero nada más! Dracooooooo."

Draco me silenció dándome un suave beso. "Shh princesa, respira profundo y sigue las instrucciones de Penélope. Nunca te voy a dejar."

Sonreí suavemente y giré mi mirada hacia la medimaga.

"Bueno Hermione, empieza a pujar a la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, ¡tres!"

Pujé con todas mis fuerzas, pero nada sucedió. ¡El bebé se negaba a salir! Sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de dolor y frustración. "N-no puedo."

"Claro que puedes, princesa. Puja un poco más. Quiero conocer a nuestro bebé. ¿Tú no?"

"¡Claro que sí!"

"Pues entonces vuelve a pujar. ¡Vamos!" me animó Penélope.

Lo volví a hacer, y esta vez más lágrimas fluyeron por mi rostro.

"Ya estoy viendo la cabeza, ¡vamos Hermione, una vez más!" urgió la mujer.

Lo hice una vez más y esta vez sentí que Penélope terminaba de sacar al bebé. Inmediatamente sentí una pérdida al saber que mi bebé ya no estaba en mi vientre. Fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando escuché el llanto del bebé. Levanté levemente la cabeza para ver cómo Penélope sostenía una cosita chiquitica, arrugada y llena de sangre. ¿Ese era mi bebé?

"¡Felicidades! ¡Es una niña! Draco, acércate y corta el cordón umbilical."

Draco hizo lo que Penélope le indicó y luego ayudó a limpiar a la bebita. ¡Qué pulmones los de esa niña! Sentí un movimiento a mí alrededor y giré la cabeza, Harry se estaba despertando. ¡Ya era hora!

"¿M-mía? ¿Ya pasó?" me preguntó con una expresión adorablemente confundida.

Sonreí aliviada. "Sí, tontito."

Harry se levantó rápidamente y en dos pasos ya estaba a mi lado. Me besó las mejillas, la nariz y luego los labios. "Eres genial, te amo tanto."

"Yo también."

"Ejem, ejem."

Ambos nos dimos media vuelta y vimos a Draco, quien orgullosamente estaba cargando a la bebé. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Draco y a la bebé, se veían perfectos. Con la ayuda de Harry me senté en la cama y estiré los brazos. Draco entendió y con cuidado colocó a la bebé en mis brazos. Wow, era la cosita más perfecta que había visto en mi vida, no sé cómo pude pensar que era arrugada, ¡es hermosa! Tenía la piel bastante blanca, y perfiles aristocráticos como Draco. En su cabecita solo tenía un mechoncito de cabello, rizado y rubio pálido. Con cuidado la moví para revisar si tenía todos sus deditos. La vi por todos lados y sonreí ampliamente, perfecta, simplemente perfecta.

"Es preciosa." Dijo Harry sin aliento. "Tienen una hija preciosa."

"Tenemos, Harry. Es de los tres." Lo corrigió antes de darle un beso en los labios. Después giró hacia mí y acarició mi rostro. "¿A la final cómo quieres llamarla?"

"Rowan Sophia Potter-Malfoy."

"Bienvenida al mundo, Sophie." Dijo Draco mientras besaba la pequeña frente de su hija.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos, observando a nuestra hija. Sophia abrió lentamente sus ojos, mostrando unas preciosas orbes marrones. Los tres sonreímos tontamente.

"Tienen una hermosa hija, y está bastante sana. Los felicito. Ahora, necesito llevármela para realizar otros exámenes y vestirla apropiadamente. En unas horas podrán verla de nuevo. Hermione, deberías descansar." Dijo Penélope mientras se acercaba a donde estábamos, extendió los brazos y con dolor le entregué mi hija. Inmediatamente la empecé a extrañar.

Los tres vimos como la bebé desaparecía de la habitación. Con cuidado me dejé caer sobre la almohada y Harry inmediatamente empezó a arreglar la sábana y acomodarme la almohada. Definitivamente estaba intentando ganar puntos después de su desmayo.

"Los amo." Dije suavemente, me sentía muy cansada.

"Yo también te amo, princesa. Es el mejor regalo que nos has podido dar. Gracias." Dijo Draco mientras besaba mi nariz.

"Y… ¿crees que en un futuro podamos intentarlo tu y yo, bebé?" me preguntó Harry tímidamente, obviamente asustado de cuál podría ser mi reacción.

Giré mi cabeza y le sonreí. "Claro que sí, cariño. Aunque duela mucho, lo vale. Lo vale una y mil veces."

Harry sonrió feliz y me besó en los labios. "Eres maravillosa, Mía."

"Entonces… ya que lo vale una y mil veces… siempre he querido tener por lo menos media docena…" empezó a decir Draco.

"¡NO ABUSES DRACO ORION MALFOY!" grité antes de ceder a un tranquilo sueño, rodeada de mis dos esposos y sabiendo que en unas horas volvería a tener a mi hijita en brazos. No podía pedir nada más.

"_Fin"_

EugeBlack

_Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas_

_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Slytheriana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draco Dormiens Slash_


End file.
